The Middle
by Confused55
Summary: Bella is a nerd who is constantly picked on by her peers. Edward is a artistic guy in a band. They both go to the same school and have never met. What happens when they do? All human. One-shot story with outtake continuation. Song fic for The Middle.
1. Main Story

Hello awesome ff reader. You really just made my day by opening this. I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to get reviews, favorited, or being put on author alert.  
Anyway this is my second finished Twilight ff. I have actually had it done for quite so time but editing takes FOREVER. I just finished editing the first half of this and it told me I needed to login in. I did and I lost all I had done. It suck majorly, but I pulled it together and posted. Thank you so much or reading.  
-Aarica.  
**Info:**

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper are all good friends. Bella has no friends. Emmett is with Rosalie and Jasper is with Alice. Alice and Emmett are Edwards cousins.

**Bpov**

I woke up and almost went back to bed, because I know exactly what was to come.

School.

I love to learn, I love to read, I love almost all things academic. I am a huge nerd, but I **DON'T** love the people I go to school with. Lately, well actually ever since I started Forks High School, I have been picked on, I have been hurt (emotionally), I have been called names, and I know why too. I don't wear tight clothes, I don't cheer-lead, I'm really clumsy, I wear thick glasses in class, I'm a bookworm, I get straight A's all the time, I don't cheat, I don't lie, I don't steal, and I'm shy. For some sick and twisted reason they almost hate me for it.

Most girls at the school don't like me, I would say hate, but they don't know me well enough to hate me. The ones who don't have a problem me say hi but never really want to get to know me, and they know if they did the popular kids who do most of the picking on me would do the same to them.

Last year for about four months last year a girl named Angela was here and she became my friend, but after we left she couldn't find the time to keep in touch with me.

Almost all the boys at the school think its funny to pick on me about my glasses, all the books I read, how "goody-two-shoes" I am, all the times I fall, and the girls do the same thing only harsher.

**I HATE SCHOOL.**

But I have to go. I'm going to make something of myself one day, and if staying with those horrid people is what it takes, I can hold out. Its been a little harder lately though. I started to get my figure and other things like that more over last summer, so the girls in the school wanted me to cheer-lead. I told them no, I'm the klutz of the century. When I told them that they got even meaner. I think they even got their jock boyfriends in on it too, because every time I have PE they are there, and think its more hysterical than normal when I trip on my own feet and pick on me.

By now I was pulling out of the drive way in my old truck (something else they pick on me for) and I sighed heavely before blasting my music. It's the one thing that helps. It's the one thing that realates to me. Its a lot of my motivation. It's what I love. I was now listening to Welcome To Welcom To My Life by Simple Plan.

~_**Well you don't know what its like**  
When nothing feels alright,  
_**_Well you don't know what its like to be me  
To be hurt  
To fell lost To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when your down  
Feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no ones there to save you  
Well you don't know what it's like  
Welcome To My Life_...**~

It's one of my favorite songs. I sang it loud. A few more songs played and I was pulling up to the school parking lot. I squeezed my eyes shut and got ready for what I knew would come. I stepped out of my truck and shut the door. It made a loud noise and I tripped getting out.

_Oh no_

The laughter and pointed fingers were all directed at me. I wanted to run, but i knew that would only make me fall. I held the sides of my jacket and started toward my first class. As I walked quickly down the hall and saw a clock as I went.

_Great im early_

I turned sharply and fell. Luckily no one was around that time. I walked straight to the music room.

When I got there I went over to the bleachers. There was a small space between it and the wall, and that's always where I go. I sat on the floor with my knees to my chest and a tear ran down my face. It was not because of this one time. It was all of the times like these added up. After a while it just started over whelming me, all I could do WAS cry. I didn't sob, but the tears flowed freely.

I heard something heavy hit floor and I instantly drew my knees closer to my body. I then heard soft cords on the piano. I was surprised, but stayed where I was.

The first few chords flowed into a beautiful complex piece. It was beyond beautiful. I didn't move for more then ten minutes and just listened to the music. It was happy then it got sadder until it was deep with the emotion. I cried more then. It reminded me of myself when I started this school until now. I mean, of course I had a few happy times, but that's how I felt when I was here. I know every second someone was looking at me, glaring, laughing, or other things like that.

The tears flowed a little heavier now, and the song was coming to a stop. On the last few soft, quiet cords, I sniffed as the tears fell. I dont think it was loud, but after a few seconds I heard the piano bench move back and I knew I would be found.

_Why me?_

I heard footsteps, but I didn't dare look up. If it was anyone in any of my classes, they would just mock me for crying. The footsteps got louder and a quiet, velvety voice asked, "Are you okay miss?"

Just from the sound of his voice I knew I had never met him, I would remember that voice. I looked up, not caring about the tears that stained my face and said, "Honestly? No I'm not. I very rarely okay here."

When I looked up I was instantly struck be his. . .beauty. I know men are suppose to be called handsome, but he looked more like a work of art. I looked down at my knees and flushed. It is way to easy to make me blush, my thoughts alone can do it apparently.

"Are you the girl who fell out of her truck earlier?"

My first blush rolled into the next.

_He **HAD** to see that didn't he?_

"Yes," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to come over and help you, but my friends got to me first and when I looked back up you were gone. That must have been horrible."

I could not understand his want to help, very few people have tried to help me up, and they are usually caught by one of the other kids first. "Yes it was, but things like that happen to me often. Some times its worse, or sometimes I just trip when I walk. But the outcome is always the same, rude comments, pointed fingers and laughter."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm a nerd, I ware glasses in class, I get straight A's, I told them I wouldn't be a cheerleader, I'm the clumsiest person that ever walked, I read all the time, I don't lie, cheat, or steal, the list goes on forever." I didn't mean to be so honest, but it all just fell from my lips so easily, it might be because I had never had to say those things before.

"None of those sound like such a bad thing to me. I'm very sorry though. I wish I could help, but I graduate tomorrow night and I have enough credits as it is so I don't have to come in until graduation. What grade are you in? I dont think I've ever seen you around."

At first I was happy he didn't think whoI am is a bad thing, then I was thanking God summer brake was so soon, I don't know how I had not realized it before, but then I was upset. I would never see this beautiful stranger again.

"That's okay I think I can make it through the last day," II hope, "I'm in the tenth grade, but luckily I plan on switching schools next year. The only reason why I haven't already is because of my dad." I would **NOT** let him stop me this year. Last year wasn't half as bad as this year.

He looked like he was thinking for a few minutes. I understand why, if you were never going to see me again and knew all of this what would you say?

"I hope things work out better for you next year. I know the kids in your classes this year are some of the worst. In elementary school I had to straighten them out myself with the help of my friends Emmett and Jasper more then a few times. Especially Mike, Eric, and Tyler. My friends Alice and Rosalie took care of Jessica, Lauren, and the other girls who caused trouble."

"That's good. I wish someone was brave enough to do that now. I would have if I wasn't their top target, it would do nothing but make it worse."

"I would have helped if I had known." He said with regret leaking into his voice. I couldn't tell if I was happy he wanted to help me or if I thought he just pitied me. It has to be pity.

"I have a feeling that you would have. You seem like that kind of person, but don't worry about it now. You cant change the past. . .No one can." I looked down at my jeans and noticed they now have a hole from getting caught on my truck. I looked at it while he mumbled, "I wish I could have." but I dont think I was suppose to hear.

"The piece you played was beautiful. Who wrote it?"

"I did."

"Really? That's amazing. How did you learn to play like that?"

He sighed and said, "Lots of practice and hard work, the writing just comes to me."

"That's so cool. I wish I could do something like that. I just love music, I cant play it."

"It's not a big a deal, I love to play. Music is everything to me, I don't know what I would do without it." I was surprised, that's exactly what I feel.

"I dont think I could do anything without it."

"I agree." he said with a crooked grin.

I was momentarily speechless. He cant be real. Oh well, if I'm going to go crazy I'm at least going to enjoy the ride.

"What's your name?" Oh, I didn't even think about that.

"Isabella Swan," I answered instantly,"but I prefer Bella."

"That's a beautiful name Bella." Say my name again is all I wanted to tell him, but I just blushed and told him thank you.

"My name is Edward Cullen. A certified nerd, after skipping six and seventh grade , I'm in a band, I write music, I paint, I play piano and guitar, I have a few good friends, and I do other assorted, boring things."

I laughed loudly and was more than surprised. He was too good looking to be a nerd.

"Hmm, I don't know if I believe you, you really skipped two grades?" That would make him around my age.

"Yes. Why wouldn't you believe me?" He asked, confused.

"You don't look like a nerd to me and if you were a nerd people would mess with you too. Not half as much as me most likely but still."

He shook his head from side to side and laughed for a few moments."You of all people should know looks have nothing to do with knowlage, and people know I won't take their crap and neither will my friends."

"I understand that but what did you mean about the first part?" What did he mean 'you of all people'?

He gave me an expression like it was blindingly obvious and said, "Bella your a very beautiful girl, you had to have known that." I blushed. That wasnt at all what I was expecting, mind you, I really don't know _what_ I was expecting him to say. He couldn't really think I'm pretty could he? -No, he can't.

"Um thank you, but I dont think so, your pity is appreciated though."

"I'm not pitying you Bella, thats the honest truth." he sounded like he meant it, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

The bell rang lound and clear. I had to go,** HE** had to go.

I sighed heavily before I got up and walked passed Edward to the door. I looked back at Edward as he stood up and I said, "Thank you Edward. It was wonderful talking to you. . .I hope I see you again some day." I turned and walked away before I could change my mind. I know I won't see him again, but I wish there was some way I could. He was just. . .too perfect.

I heard him run out the door and I turned. He had his mouth open like he was about to yell something after he dashed out of the door, but after he looked at me for a moment he closed it and sighed. "Good bey Bella." He turned and left.

I dont know why those words would bother me, but they do, very much. I wish. . .I dont know what I wish, but anything except for him never seeing him again.

"Edward!"

He turned around and looked sad. "Yes Bella?" He said just loud enough for me to hear him.

"I don't know." I said sadly, quietly, and honestly.

"Me either Bella. . .me either." This time he walked all the way out the door.

I stood there for a moment. After that I didn't think about it, I just walked to class.

**Epov**

**BEEP.  
BEEP.  
BEEP.  
BEEP.**

_God I hate that thing!_

I grumbled, but reached over and turned it off. The stupid thing had to wake me up just as my dream got to the very best part. I rocking out with the band on a stage with a crowd of people. It was what I have always wanted to do. Music is my passion. I give it absolutely everything have.

I do enjoy other forms of art, reading and academic things, but music is what I really care about. One day from now I finish high school and I plan on going to college soon after. Yes, I do want to play music, but I know how often that doesn't work. I love school and need a fall back plan.

The band consists of Myself, Emmett, Jasper and Seth. It's called Words Without Definition. I sing and play guitar or piano, Jasper plays guitar, Emmett plays the bass, and Seth plays drums. I'm not meaning to brag, but we have really gotten good over the last few years. We all plan on going to the same college too, all of us know the importance of school.

We have a pretty good line up of songs, around twenty-five finished songs to be exact. We have been perfecting our sound and talent for years. One day our music will be heard by the masses. I write most of the music, but we all give ideas and change things. Writing comes to me naturally now. It was hard at first, but with the practice, I can write about almost anything.

Lately I have had a tune stuck in my head and I'm having a hard time putting words to it. That's honestly strange for me, but I know I will figure it out sooner or later.

Today is the last day I need to come into school before graduation, which I am very excited about. My band is going to play at the party after the cerimony and I have a feeling it will be a great little show, almost everybody in the school will be there. Spreading the word about our music is very important. I believe every person who can get something from it, or can relate to our music is important.

"Edward don't forget your lunch!" My mother yelled at me as I dashed down the steps. I ran over to the kitchen and grabbed the bag before kissing my mother cheek and running out the door. I got in my car and turned on a mix CD I put together a while back and drove to Emmett, Jasper's, and Seth's house.

After they were in the car we rode silently to school. I know when I get there I want to work on a piano piece I recently finished.

I got out of the car just in time to see a small female with brown hair, dark jeans, and a dark blue jacket fall out of a old truck.

_Is she okay?_

As I started to cross the parking lot in a slow jog people started to laugh and point.

_What is wrong with them! She could be hurt._

A crowd started to form around her and I pushed myself a little faster. As I got to the edge of the the crowd I was pulled to a halt by both Emmett and Jasper.

"Where are you going man! We need to pick the finial band design." Emmett almost yelled.

"There was a girl, she fell. No one would help her up. I** NEED** to go help her." I don't know why, but I felt like I really **NEEDED** to help the her. I don't know her name, heck I don't even know what her face looks like, but it felt **VERY** important that I should help her.

They both looked surprised but let me go. I pushed threw the idiots in the crowed to only see her walking through the doors. I had a strong feeling I should go run after her, but what then? I find her, that's obvious, but then what would I do? I don't know the first thing about her other than her hair color. I ran a hand though my stubborn, messy hair and walked back over to my car where my friends were waiting with the band design choices.

***

"I like the tree with the different designs in it and musical notes."

"But Edward I like the skull with the designs in it." Emmett wined, out voted.

"Emmett that sends to much of a punk rock vibe in my oppion. We are not only doing that genre of music, so it doesn't fit. The tree has a little bit of everything."

"It fits who we are as a band." Jasper added.

"I agree."

"Well," Emmett huffed, "I still like the skull."

"Don't worry about it Emmett," Alice jumped in,"Rose and I can try to work one in the tree for you." She smiled.

"Your the best little sis," Emmett said.

"I know, I know. Hey Edward can you paint it or whatever in your study hall?" I was in charge of color. I can do most all forms of art well myself, but the tree wasn't my style. My stuff is more Van Gogh, but I also love to draw realistically.

"Of corse I can Alice. You and Rose's design is more than I can ask for."

"Okay see ya!"

"Bye." I said as I walked into the school building, up the stairs, and to the music room.

As I walked in I noticed the quiet. I always enjoyed the quiet, but I find it beautiful when the quiet is completely filled with music and nothing else.

I threw my bag over to the other side of the room an walked over to the piano. I ran my hand across the top and thought, I love the piano. All the elegant lines and white ivory. The sound makes it my favorite instrument.

I sat down quietly and played a few soft cords to get warmed up before I started the song.

When I was younger I picked a white rose from the greenhouse for my mother. I remember waking up every morning and seeing the flower in a clear glass vase in the window of the kitchen, against the backdrop of the cold Washington rain. After a few days I noticed it was starting to get brown around the tips of the petals. Every day after that I saw it grown browner and then it started to loose petals. I didn't understand it then, but I always remembered it. This song was about that white rose. Its soft and light like the color of the rose, and it starts off in a happier key and slowly melds into a sorrowful note.

As the song ended I heard a sniffle come from over near the bleachers. I was confused, I hadn't seen anyone else when I had come in. I pushed back form the bench and stood up slowly. I walked over to the bleachers and didn't see anything at first, but then I saw a sliver of fair skin in the corner next to them. I walked over to them and saw exactly what I hoped in the back of my mind I wouldn't.

The same back jeans, dark blue jacket, and some of the same dark brown hair falling around the small girl's knees her head rested on.

Poor girl, I couldn't tell why her head was down like that, but I guessed it was because she was crying. "Are you okay miss?"

She looked up and my guess was confirmed by her blotchy, tear streaked cheeks. She gave me a sad, yet exasperated look and said, "Honestly? No I'm not. I very rarely okay here." I didn't really understand what she meant by here, if she meant just the music room, or just the school.

She had a lovely face, even under the tears and redness I could tell she was one of the prettiest women I had ever met. She looked. . .natural, I guess you could say.

"Are you the girl who fell out of her truck earlier?" I knew she was the one who fell out of her truck, but I felt I should ask. She answered yes and I instantly felt even worse for her now. She looked so sweet and innocent sitting here on the floor crying, how could anyone hurt her so intentionally? I know I wouldn't be able too. Not one other person really tried to help her. I did see Eric holding back a younger looking boy I think is named Jacob, but he didn't look like he was really trying.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to come over and help you, but my friends got to me first and when I looked back up you were gone. That must have been horrible." She looked confused by what I had said, but I had no clue why.

"Yes it was, but things like that happen to me often. Some times its worse, or sometimes I just trip when I walk. But the outcome is always the same, rude comments, pointed fingers and laughter." I was more upset now because of what she had said. They did this sort of thing often? I stated to think it made no sense.

"Why?" Had she done something to make them want to treat her that way? It seemed like the only answer. The kids that I saw mainly outside when she fell are popular enough to influence almost everybody in they know and it seemed like they had started to treat her that way and then everyone else just caught on. But I didn't know if they would really do that without reason.

"I don't know. Maybe because im a nerd, I ware glasses in class, I get straight A's, I told them I wouldn't be a cheerleader, I'm the clumiest person that ever walked, I read all the time, I don't lie, cheat, or steal , the list goes on forever." I really didn't understand, none of those thing she listed were things that sounded bad at all to me. But I guess it those things could be used against her. It probably had a lot to do with jealousy, I could see how the other girls might be jealous of her. I wish so much I could have helped her though.

"None of those sound like such a bad thing to me. I'm very sorry though. I wish I could help, but I graduate in tomorrow night and I have enough credits as it is, so I don't have to come in until graduation. What grade are you in? I don't think I've ever seen you around." I _knew_ I had never seen her around.

A few different emotions flash across her face before it set in an unreadable expression. "That's okay I think I can make it through the last day. I'm in the tenth grade, but luckily I plan on switching schools next year. The only reason why I haven't already is because of my dad." Okay that told me a few things, she's a bad liar, she doesn't know how she'll face the last day and a half, she hates the tenth grade, and she is sure she will switch schools next year.

I honestly cannot stand the kids in her class, thats probably why she's never seen me, we make it a point to not be around them. They are some of the worst people in this huge school and now I have another reason to hate them.

"I hope things work out better for you next year. I know the kids in your classes this year are some of the worst. In elementary school I had to help straighten them out myself with the help of my friends Emmett and Jasper more then a few times. Especially Mike, Eric, and Tyler. My friends Alice and Rosalie took care of Jessica, Lauren, and the other girls who caused trouble."

"That's good. I wish someone was brave enough to do that now. I would have if I wasn't their top target, it would do nothing but make it worse." Her small smile she had gained went down and was again set in a frown, which in turn made me frown.

"I would have helped if I had known." I would have in a heart beat, she didn't deserve that.

"I have a feeling that you would have. You seem like that kind of person, but don't worry about it now. You cant change the past. . .No one can."

"I wish I could have." I mumbled to myself. For more than one reason. I wish I could have met her sooner and could have gotten to know her. I wish I could have taken care of the idiots in her classes for her. But wishing is useless now, I don't know her and I have no good reason to see her again after today. Even if I did know her it would never work, I'm going to graduate high school in one day.

"The piece you played was beautiful. Who wrote it?" She asked, changing the subject as she wiped her long forgotten tears off of her face.

"I did."

"Really? That's amazing. How did you learn to play like that?"

"Lots of practice and hard work, the writing just comes to me." Writing music had been 'coming to me' since I was eight.

"That's so cool. I wish I could do something like that. I just love music, I cant play it." We both smiled, I was more happy than I should have been because she loves music.

"It's not that big a deal, I love to play. Music is everything to me, I don't know what I would do without it." She smile got wider and so did mine. I was momentarily shock by how beautiful she was when she smiled.

"I dont think I could do anything without it."

"I agree." I said with a crooked grin, she couldn't be more right.

I realized than that I had no clue what her name was and I had been referring to her as she and the girl; that had to change.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I could have guessed that.

"That's a beautiful name Bella." It truly is, her name couldn't fit her more perfectly.

"My name is Edward Cullen. A certified nerd, after skipping six and seventh grade , I'm in a band, I write music, I paint, I play piano and guitar, I have a few good friends, and I do other assorted boring things." I told her with a smile.

She laughed loudly and I was amazed at the sound, it was mesmerizing.

"Hmm, I don't know if I believe you, you really skipped two grades?" Why wouldn't she believe me? I was being completely honest.

"Yes. Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"You don't look like a nerd to me and if you were a nerd people would mess with you too. Not half as much as me most likely but still."

I laughed at her logic and had a hard time believing it. "You of all people should know looks have nothing to do with knowledge, and people know I wont take their crap and neither will my friends."

"I understand that but what did you mean about the first part?"

I was a little confused, wasn't it obvious? "Bella your a very beautiful girl, you had to have known that." She blushed a beautiful shade of strawberry and, I don't know how, but I guess she didn't know that.

"Um thank you, but I dont think so, your pitty is appreciated though." She thought I was piting her? Hasn't anyone ever told her she is beautiful before? Someone had to have told her that.

"I'm not pitying you Bella, that's the honest truth." I was being nothing but honest, but I don't think she believed me.

The bell rang out in it's shrill, high pitch blaring sound. A very upset look came to Bella's face as she got up and walked to the door. I was surprised for some unknown reason, what did I think, she would stay?

Bella turned around ant the door and looked back at me. "Thank you Edward. It was wonderful talking to you. . .I hope I see you again some day." She walked away.

As I watched her walk away I knew instantly I couldn't let her go that easily. I jumped up off the floor and darted out of the door. I was about to yell out to her, what I was planning to yell I have no clue, but I knew then I couldn't let her go.

That changed when I saw her face looking back at me. It was completely hopeless, I know she knew exactly what I realized in that room. I was graduating in tomorrow, and would probably never see her again. I closed my mouth and swallowed before I said, "Good bey Bella."

As the words left my mouth they almost stung and I didn't like the sound of them at all, but I turned and walked away.

"Edward!" Bella yelled in a emotional voice. I loved the sound of my name on her lips but I already knew there was no hope.

"Yes Bella?"

"I don't know." She said sadly in a quiet voice.

"Me either Bella. . .me either." I turned and walked out the door, with the knowledge I would never see Bella again.

**Epov**

After I left the building I knew I wouldn't be going to classes, I really didn't need to. I wanted to get out of there and listen to my music. I walked over to my car and after I started it I turned on my radio

~**_All I can say  
Is i should have said  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place while we still have time?  
Wanna take a ride?  
Get out of this place while we still have time?  
(we still have time_)**~

You know I usually love it when lyrics are right, but today is my one exception. After I heard that chorus of Work by Jimmy Eat World I changed the radio station as quickly as I could.

~_Everyone knows __**I'm in over my head  
Over my head  
Eight seconds left in over time  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
Suddenly I become part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm loosing you** and its effortless_~ **(AN: Over My Head by The Fray)**

I changed the station again and was almost shocked.

~_I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
_**_When every things meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**~ **(AN: Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls)**

I switched again with mouth was gaping open anf I was starting to get irritated.

~**_My love is just waitting to turn your tears to roses  
I will be the one that gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burden consuming fire  
No!  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
In the whispers in the dark_**.~ **(AN: Whispers In The Dark by Skillet)**

Now I was just amazed. The radio had to run out of songs like that soon right?

~_**I'm here without you baby  
But your still on my lonely mind**  
__**I think about you baby  
**And I dream about you all the time  
_**_I'm here without you baby  
But your still with me in me dreams  
And tonight  
Its only you and me_**~ **(AN: Here Without You by 3 Doors Down)**

Switch.

~_And we both go down together  
We'd stay there forever  
Just try and get up  
_**_And I'm sorry this wasn't easy  
I asked you believe me and never let go  
I let it go_**~ **(AN: Walk On Water Or Drown by Mayday Parade**)

Switch.

~**_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steel you pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when your gone away_**~ **(AN: I'm Broken ny Evanescence and Seether)**

Switch.

~**_I wonder If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed,  
'Cause you are  
Beautiful inside  
So lovely and  
I Cant see why I'd  
Do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather  
Be anywhere but here without you  
(Anywhere but here)_**~ **(AN: Anywhere But Here by SafteySuit)**

O.O - That was my face. That was _creepy._

I gave up on the radio then, because I honestly didn't want to know what song it would play next.

I drove to my house having a hard time paying attention to the road. I started think up questions like: Why was she so important? Why couldn't I just let her leave? Why didn't she just let ME leave? Why was she so different? Why cant I leave it alone? Why do I want to go back so badly?

I knew I couldn't even try to answer those (and many more) questions then, but I would when I got home. I almost made a u-turn and went back three times, but I couldn't help it, I felt like I was being pulled.

When I finally got home and went straight to my room, shut the door, and pulled out my guitar. I sat on my bed and started to play the tune I have been trying to make lyrics for as I rethought my questions.

Why was she so important? I dont know.

Why didn't I just let her leave? Because I couldn't.

Why did I let her leave if I felt like I couldn't? I couldn't find a reason to make her stay and if she did I knew she would have to leave eventually.

Why didn't she let me leave? I don't know, but I really wish I did.

Why was she so different? I dont know.

Why cant I leave it alone? Because I have never felt anything like that before and I dont know what I'm going to do about it, because I CANT let it go.

Why did I want to go back so badly? She was there.

I started to think about her more and what was said when I realized I was singing.

~Hey,  
Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out  
Or looked down on  
Just try your best  
Try everything you can  
Don't you worry what they tell themselves  
When your away  
It just takes some time  
Little girl your in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright~

I gasped. I know why I couldn't write lyrics to that song until now. I hadn't met her yet.

***

I fell asleep after a while and when I woke up I made myself busy so I couldn't think about what happened today. I was in the kitchen trying to find some food when the front door flung open.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back.

They all walked in and Emmett asked, "Man what happened to you today? You left and took our ride with you. We had to wait two hours for the girls volley ball practice to be over and get them to drive us. Seth had to call his girl down at the rez to get him." I was suddenly filled with guilt, how could I forget my friends like that? I didn't want to think the answer.

"I'm sorry guys. I just had to leave, something happened and I couldn't bring myself to stay." Well, I couldn't think of a logical reason for me to stay, because I couldn't make her stay, so the act of staying held nothing for me at that moment; that's what the truth was.

"Slow down there road runner," Jasper said, "Lets go to the livivg room and you can tells what the heck your talking about." I nodded my head and followed them into the other room.

We all sat down and Emmett, like the brother he has been all my life asked, "Edward whats messing with you dude? You look horrible." Jasper and I laughed, Emmett always had a way with words.

"Do you guys remember the girl you stopped me from helping this morning?"

"The chick who fell out the tuck?"

I sighed. "Yes Emmett the young lady who fell out of the truck. I saw her again."

"Really?" Jasper asked, seeming interested, "How?"

"When I went to the music room I finished the song but then heard her crying."

"You were that bad? Wow Eddie that sucks." Emmett said jokingly.

"Shut up Emmett! Edward's trying to tell us what happened!"

I shook my head but continued. "She was crying because of the people who laughed at her after she fell out of the truck. She told me that sort of thing happens to her often."

"Aw thats hasrsh man."

I ignored Emmett and went on. "She said she's a nerd, she wares glasses, gets all A's, and shes clumsy."

"Hey she's perfect for you Eddie! Well except for the clumsy part. Two nerds in love." Emmett batted his eyelashes jokingly.

"Emmett if you dont shut it right now, I'm going to rip your throat out." Emmett _never shuts up_. _**Ever**_.

"Gosh Eddie calm down, it was just a joke."

"Emmett, what's my name?" I asked, very irritated.

Emmett huffed childishly and said, "Edward."

"Has been since the day I was born. Now back to the story, I talked to her for a while and told her how none of those this seemed bad to me and how I wish I could have helped her. She's in the tenth grade, so you know why every ones so mean to her. we talked for a while longer and I found out her name is Bella."

"Okay all of that's great and all Edward, but why is this so impotant? Why is SHE so important?"

"Jasper I cant really tell you for sure. I just knew when I saw her fall out of her truck I HAD to help her, then when I saw her again and talked to her I just. . .I knew I wanted to help her and she was different. And when the bell went off and she left I just couldn't let her go. I ran out the door after her, but when I saw her face I knew I would never see her again and I had to let her leave. I went to leave but she called my name and I asked her what and she said she didn't know I told her I didn't either. Then I left. But it just felt so. . ._wrong_. Do you get what I'm saying?"

They looked at me with wide eyes, both of them stunned. "Dude. You made a huge mistake. You shouldn't have let her go." Emmett said seriously.

I was surprised to say the least, and I asked, "What was I suppose to do then?"

"Anything but let her go." Jasper answered.

"What do I do now?" I asked, completely confused.

"You have to go after her dude."

"How Emmett? Even if I did find her it would never work. Were graduating in less that forty-eight hours."

"I dont know man, but when you do see her again you can't let her go."

I didn't have any idea how either of them had any idea what they were talking about, but I trusted them. It didn't make sense though because they had known Rose and Alice since we were three. This kind of thing _couldn't _have happened to either of them. . .I don't think.

"IF I ever see her again I wont let her go. I swear."

**Bpov**

I walked out of my last class and I was still trying not to think about earlier. I got out of the building and I heard a loud booming voiced person ask, "Where is Edward man! The idiot was suppose to give us a ride!" I gasped and the loud one and the person he was talking to turned and saw me.

"Hey! I'm Emmett. Do you know where Edward is? Seeing as your ease dropping and all."

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just going to my truck and heard you. I think if were thinking about the same Edward he left this morning."

"Do you know why?" The blond guy beside Emmett asked.

"Ah well um, you see, um we met this morning after I fell out of my truck in the music room and after the bell rang we both left and I think he left the school all together."

The both locked confused and a boy I didn't even see standing there with rustic colored skin ask, "Do you know why he just left like that?"

"Because we both didn't know." I said quietly before I left. Those words brought out deep emotions in me. I almost wanted to cry, but I didn't. I would never see him again. After I thought those words I knew they were worse. I knew they wouldn't understand what I meant, but I couldn't think of anything else. It had to have been one of the best things that has happened to me (before he left) in the last few months, but when he did leave. . .I dont know it just hurt and felt wrong.

Before I could hurt myself anymore with my thoughts I pushed the feelings back. Feeling would only make it worse.

As I walked away from them I tripped and fell. I heard someone gasp and a felt a small hand wrap around my upper arm and help pull me up.

"Are you okay Bella!?!" A small girl with spiky black hair asked me.

"Um yeah. Have we met?"

"No, but were going to be great friends some day Bella. I'm Alice McCarthy. Oh! and go to the graduation party tomorrow. I promise you wont regret it." I looked at her in shock as she walked away she tuned and smiled before she said, "Wear the dark blue silk top and black skinny jeans tomorrow okay?" I nodded dumbly. She giggled and walked away.

I stood there for a few moments in shock. How did she know my name? Let alone the fact that I own a dark blue silk top and black skinny jeans. I couldn't make sense of anything that had happened today. I was so confused and tired.

I walked over to me truck and after I was seated I turned on the radio and listened to the song Send The Pain Below by Chevelle.

~**_I'd send the pain below  
I'd send the pain below  
Much like suffocating!  
Much like suffocating!  
Much like suffocating!  
(I'd send the pain below)  
Much like suffocating!  
(I'd send the pain below)_**~ **(AN: Send The Pain Below by Chevlle)**

I listened to the rest of Chevelle's CD Wonder What's Next before I pulled up to my house.

"Hey Bells! How was school?"

I stopped walking up to the house and looked at him and honestly said, "It was. . .different."

"I told you it would get better didn't I Bells?" It really wasn't better, but I told him he was right and went inside. Charlie walked in behind me and said he would order pizza tonight. I thanked him and was headed to my room when he said, "Oh yeah Bella, I'm going to be out of town tomorrow night just so you know."

"Okay dad, see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well honey," he said before he trudged over to his tv to watch sports. I walked up to my room, dropped my bag and walked straight to my boombox. I put in a mix tape I made and just laid on my bed.

I know I'm going to that party tomorrow. I don't know what will happen, but I will go with my feelings, something I very rarely do. It scared me a little to think about, but I just knew if I didn't go to that party I will always regret it.

***

~**_I wont suffer be broken  
Get tired or wasted  
Surrender to nothing  
Or give up what I  
Started and stopped it  
From end to beginning  
A new day is coming  
And I am finally fine!  
Run away, run away  
I'll attack  
Run away, run away  
Go change your self  
Run away, run away  
And I'll attack!  
I'll attack!  
I'll attack!  
AHHHH!!!!!!!_**~ **(AN: Attack by 30 Seconds To Mars)**

I smacked at my bed side table over and over trying to find the off button to my stupid alarm clock. After I finally turned it off I rolled back over and went back to sleep.

_Who cares if I'm late?_

I woke up again and it was 9:30. I went to the bathroom and did my normal morning things, pulled on my clothes for school, laid out my clothes for the party, grabbed an apple, and headed to school.

This morning I didn't fall out of my truck, but I did trip three times on the way to class. They laughed every single time. I stepped into class and said hi to the teacher and went to my seat. I took notes and picked spit balls out of mt hair the whole class. I would defiantly need to wash my hair later. The rest of my classes played out the same way and I skipped lunch and PE. When I was finally home I scrapped together some dinner and took a nap before I took a shower and got ready for the party.

This is going to be a long night, I thought as I got into my truck and headed to the party. I did my best not to hope Edward was going to be there or anything else, like the part of me thats sceaming this is a bad idea. I did what I had been doing since the moment he walked out of the door, not thinking.

***

I'm here.

This is it.

I heard the thumping of loud music before I even got out of my truck. I slowly made my way up the lawn and to the door. I opened it with shaky fingers and was instantly hit by the depth of the music that was play on the over side of the wall I was facing.

I ran over to where I assumed the music was and skidded to a stop. There were tons of people headbanging and dancing to the music. They were practically overflowing from the part of the second story that over looked this floor. I could tell some were drunk, but I could also tell most of them just wanted to get closer to the sound. All of that was surprising, but not why I stopped so abruptly.

On the stage was a band. A band that wish I had known about sooner. It was made up of a singer/guitarist, another guitarist, a bass player, and a drummer. All of which had graduated high school today. The rustic skinned boy named Seth, the blond boy named Jasper, and the loud boy named Emmett, and. . .Edward.

Without my consent my body drifted closer to the stage until I was standing directly in front of him. Close enough to touch, and it was vey hard not too. The band had a very deep sound that, I assume, took years to prefect. I knew the song they were playing and Breaking Benjamin played it beautifully, but they had nothing on Edward's band. The song was more than amplified, there were no words to describe it.

All the guitars sounded perfectly in tune, along with the bass. The drummer also had the song stripped down to an exact art. But the  
singer. . .The singer was like nothing I had ever heard before. Every key and note he struck was like a hammer striking metal. It was strong, every word had crystal clear clarity, and it was powerful. It was also beyond smooth sounding. Every single note that he sang was in perfect timing with the song, and it was electric. You couldn't help getting carried away in it. I swayed and headbanged along with the rest of them getting carried away in the **AMAZING** sounds they were all making. I was in my own version of wonderland.

The song ended and I started to slowly descend back to reality. The reality was I would never hear these sounds or see those people again after tonight, but I didn't let myself think about that. I would enjoy this tiny slice of heaven for as long as I could and hold it tightly in my memory.

As it ended the crowd erupted into an ear shattering applause. After the applause died down a little I could tell the band was about to play again and I was instantly excited.

Edward was leaning down to the mike when a small, pale hand flashed out and grabbed it. I honestly feel embarrissed I was so focused on him I didn't see the same small girl that help me up earlier jump on to the stage. She looked nervous but brought the mike up the her red lips and said, "Hey! The next song will be dedicated to Bella Swan. It was written by Edward. That is all." Then she jumped of stage.

My mouth must have been hanging open. A song writen and dedicated to me. That Edward wrote. The words made no sense to me.

"Alice is right this song is for Bella Swan. I met her yesterday and was compelled to write a song for her. I knew her for less than an hour and came to the conclusion she's an amazing person who deals with a lot more than she deserves. If you see Tyler, Mike, or Eric slap them, punch them, I don't really care what you do, just hurt them for me."

I didn't have time to think about his words before the song started.

~**_Hey Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out  
Or looked down on  
Just try your best  
Try everything you can  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves  
When you're away_**

**_It just takes some time, little girl  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_**

**_Hey You know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own  
(on your own)  
So don't buy in  
Live right now  
You just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough  
(good enough)  
For someone else_**

**_It just takes some time, little girl  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_**

**_It just takes some time, little girl  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_**

**_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out (feel left out)  
or looked down on  
Just do your best (just do your best)  
Do everything you can (everything you can)  
Don't you worry what their bitter hearts  
(bitter hearts)  
Are gonna say_**

**_It just takes some time, little girl  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right, all right_**

**_It just takes some time, little girl  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right_** ~ **(AN: The Middle by Jimmy Eat World)**

By the end of the song I felt the tears pooling along the lower rim of my eyes, wanting to spill over my eye lashes. No one had ever once done anything close to that for me before. I can't even describe how much I loved the song. Why he did something like that for me was far surpassed me. Does he feel the feelings I do? I barely let myself really register the feelings before I pushed them away, but now they were coming at me full force.

When I met him I was shocked and amazed, I felt a almost magnetic pull to him, I felt my heart swell when he said my name, I felt surprised and over joyed when he ran out of the room after me, I felt I could hardly stand it when he left, I wanted to follow him out the door.

Since then I missed his calming, velvet voice, I missed his listening ears, I missed his beautiful piano piece that described how I felt, I missed the odd magnetic pull, I missed his understanding, I missed his kindness, I missed his presence, I miss everything about him. I didn't realize just how much I mad missed him until now. I had only known him around an hour, but I couldn't deny that I did feel those things before I had pushed them down.

I felt my question was answered when I looked up at Edward. He was looking for someone else in the crowd. No, he didn't feel any of that, but I dont blame him, we did only know each other for an hour. Edward stopped looking around fifty feet behind me and looked disappointed. I internally wished he had found who he was looking for, he deserved to be happy. Edward sighed and started getting tuned up for the next song.

The same little hand that took his mike before he played the last song tugged at his jeans. When I followed the hand back to it's owner I was surprised she was so close. I didn't even notice her. Of course I'm beginning to think there's a lot I might not be noticing apart from the band.

She gained Edward's attention and she motioned her head in my direction.

I glanced behind me quickly and just saw a few girls and two guys. I guess one of those girls is who he was looking for. I looked back at him just as he was turning his head in my general direction. Our eyes met in the middle and held.

I knew not a second later I was wrong. He was looking for me. I wasn't able to ask myself why he was looking for me. I dont think I could have formed a coherent thought if I had wanted to with his warm stare set on me.

A huge smile formed on his lips and I sniffed back the tears I held from his song so I could smile back at him. He then mouthed the word 'stay'. I was overjoyed to say the least and I nodded my head yes.

He kept his wide smile and turned back around. His band huddled loosely around him as he told them something I couldn't hear. They nodded at him and turned back to their instruments. Seth took Jasper's mike and said the song they were going to play next as I'll Feel For You by Semisonic. As the music started Edward's voice rang out like only his could as he looked at me and sang with feeling.

~**_If you're afraid to cry  
Though you could use it once in awhile  
Nothing will cloud your eyes  
You've been through one of those times  
When nothings real or getting through  
And it seems like you've forgotten how to feel  
Call me  
I'll Feel  
For you  
And some days you'll feel for me too_**

**_If you're afraid to smile  
Though you could use it just to survive  
There's nowhere you want to drive  
And you're only staying alive  
'Cause it's the thing to do  
And it seems your bell's forgotten how to ring  
Call me  
I'll Feel  
For you  
And some days you'll feel for me too_**

**_If you're afraid to cry  
Though you could use it just to survive  
There's nowhere you want to drive  
And you're only staying alive  
'Cause it's the thing to do  
And it seems your mouth's forgotten how to sing  
Call me  
Yeah  
Call me  
Call me  
I'll Feel  
For you  
And some days you'll feel for me too_**.~

I was so filled with emotion because of the song and the way he sang it to me, my tears followed over the confinds of my eye lids and lashes. It was so beautiful. I didn't at all doubt he meant it, there's no faking the emotions he sang through that song. I like Semisonic, but he made them seem like emotionless zombies compared to the way he sang to me. And the words. The words meant so much.

Edward was looking straight at me with unreadable face. The only thing I could tell from his features was that he wanted to get off that stage. He smiled weakly at me and I smiled back.

"Okay, everyone," Emmett start, "we all knows Edward here is the one with the seriously awesome pipes. But he has a girl to catch so I hope you guys wont mind too much if Jasper and I sing these last few songs for him." I didn't really pay attention to what was going on in the crowd around me but vaguely noticed a bubble of empty space forming around me.

Edward laughed and jumped lightly off the stage. There he stood in all of his dazzling glory smiling crookedly at me. I wiped the tears that were staining my cheek with a shaky laugh and gave him a small smile.

After a second I looked away at the crowd I had just remembered was there, and I instantly ducked my head. Everyone was looking at us. I couldn't blame them, we had made a scene, but I still hated the attention.

He chuckled at something before he took my hand to lead me through the crowd. When he touched my hand there was this, almost electric, kind of buzzing feeling that ran up my arm. As I noticed it a shiver ripped through my spine and I looked up at him. His eyes were locked on our hands. A moment later his eyes traveled up to meet mine slowly. His eyes were wide and he looked surprised. I was too.

As we reached the backdoor he took our joined hands and brought them to his lips. He looked at me sweetly and kissed the back of my hand.

It was an odd the way this was playing out, but I think, at this point we both knew (whatever this is between us) it was not to be denied.

My blushed was almost gone from the crowds attention, but after he kissed my hand one blush rolled into the next. He chuckled lightly at my responce and stopped us as we reached the porch.

He walked over to the small porch swing and sat down. He moved his feet a little forwards and backwards, while concentrating on his hands folded together in his lap. I could tell he really wasn't concentrating that hard on his hands. I know he was thinking the same thing I was, ' What now?' I also knew my mind wouldn't give me an answer, but I did know my emotions might.

I walked over to the swing slowly and when I was about three feet away I hit a squeeky bord. Edward rose his head slowly and looked at me. I could tell by the look of his face and his eyes, he was conflicted. His eyes held a large amount of fondness and warmth as he looked at me, but also confusion, uncertainty, worry, and need for something (probably an answer). He looked how I felt.

I didn't really know what exactly to do. Of course, I didn't know if I was reading him right, but if I was I knew the questions he was looking for an answer for. What do we do now? How is this going to work when he leaves for college and I'm stuck in high school? I thought about those question for all of three seconds before I realized it didn't matter. That was the answer. Whatever these sudden and strong feelings were, they are the best thing I have felt in a long time and I can't let that go without a fight.

I looked back up at Edward and he was looking at the wooden, cherry planks in the floor. I took a deep breath and let it out before I walked the last few feet over to the swing an stood in front of him. He looked up at me and his eyes were soft but also pleading, for the answer probably. I gave him a warm, understanding smile and he smiled back weakly.

"Edward." I said as I (very boldly, I might add) took both sides of his surprisingly soft, glorious face in my hands. His larger left hand covered mine and he leaned into my touch instantly. He kept his hand on mine and looked at me with a very uncertain expression. A small smile also played on his lips, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Edward I, I don't know what this is but...I cant let it go."

His eyes melted at my words as he stood up from the swing, while still holding my hand on his cheek. He looked deeply into my brown eyes with his green, burning ones, and I could have sworn he saw right threw to my soul. Well, I guess he found his answer.

It felt like we had stood there for and eternity before he started to slowly lean down and I met him in the middle. He kissed me sweetly and lightly at first, before it grew into something more than that.

It was like an unbreakable bond of sorts was forming threw the kiss, like two trees that grow twisted together. I knew then it would only ever be Edward from then on and I had no problem with that what so ever. Edward was just. . .right.

After we pulled back Edward looked down at me with a crooked grin. He knew we were a twisted tree too and he seemed just as happy about the fact as I am.

He smiled for a few more moments before his smile turned down as he looked over my shoulder and he said, "Bella, I really don't want to ruin this moment love, but I think it's time we made our exit." My heart almost jumped out of my throat when he called me love, the term of endearment sounded perfect when it fell from his lips so effortlessly. And to think he was talking about _me_.

"Why?" I asked, after what he had said had sunken in and I had fallen off the cloud that he had put me on when he called me love.

"Because people are starting to stare and if my friends had seen that they would have never left us alone and I'd like to spend some time getting to know you better."

"Alright, I just have one question." I was so beyond happy at that moment. I wanted nothing more than to know this person, who I felt like I already knew so well.

"Ask away."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know Bella," he thought for a moment then asked, "Can we take a ride?" (AN: I totally just copped that from the song Work by Jimmy Eat World)

"Of course we can." I was pretty sure I would follow him anywhere at that point.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back, as he took my hand that fit do well in his large one again, to lead the way. The field next the the house was full of cars and it was dark. There were cars of every shape and color. How he was going to find his I honestly didn't know.

I had to laugh when his gaze fell upon all of them. His eyes went wide and he scratched his head, looking very confused. His head whipped back around to look at my laughing form. I thought he would be angry I was laughing at him, but he just squeezed my hand a little tighter and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for rockstar?" Not that I was complaining.

He laughed and answered, "No real reason, it's just wonderful to hear you laugh."

I blushed a deep shade of red and it was Edward's turn to laugh. His laugh is very charming and melodic. I almost loved it more than his singing.

"What kind of car do you have?"

"A silver Volvo." He answered automatically.

"And how do you plan on finding said silver Volvo? When we were walking down here I saw at least three Volvo's." He thought about that for a moment before he pulled out his keys and hit a button. Lights flashed and a horn blared about mid way down the field full of cars. I shook my head at my stupidity. How had I not thought about that before?

He smiled and lead me down to his car.

"Hmm. . .Lets play a game." Edward suggested.

"Okay."

"Twenty questions?"

"Shoot" I said.

"What's your favorite color Bella." By that time we had made it to the Volvo and Edward was opening my door for me.

"Thank you." I said, surprised by his actions. _Did people actually still do that? _Apparently they do.

"Your welcome love." I sighed, I don't thing I will ever get tired of that term of endearment, of course I don't think I would ever get tired of his voice period.

He got in the car gracefully and I answered, "It changes with my mood, but today I think its brown." It felt like we were so passed the point when you ask that kind of question, it was odd.

"Why brown? That's so plain."

"It's warm, homey."

"Your right," he said after a short pause, "Brown is very warm." He pulled some of the stray hair behind my ear. I blushed, and again, he thought it was funny. Stupid shiny Volvo owner. I almost laughed at the stupidity of my almost irritated thought.

"What's yours?"

"Strawberry red." He answered immediately. Then I swore I saw a little color rise to his cheeks. I couldn't figure out why a color had brought such a reaction, but it did.

"When's your birthday Bella?" He asked as he pulled easily out of the field.

"September 13th. Yours?"

"June 20th."

"Okay. . .Are we just going to drive or did you have any place in mind?"

He laughed and said lightly. "I'll let that one not count, because I really should have thought to tell you that before. It was very rude of me, expecting you to go to some unknown place with someone you barley know. Honestly, I just want to drive. I didn't really have any particular place in mine, but now that I think about it, I think we should go to the park."

"The park? At 10:30 PM. Really?" I asked.

"Why not? I think I should pull into a drive through some where, get us something to eat, and take us to the park. . .If that's alright with you."

"It's fine with me, I've just never been to the park this late. Where are you getting the food?"

"That depends, what do you want to eat?"

I smiled at his consideration and said, "Anywhere that has fries and milkshakes."

"Your wish is my command."

The rest of the ride we played twenty questions. I learned things like: he loves to play baseball, he has more cds than a record store, how his band started when they were eleven, he loves his family, he had been on a few dates but never really felt a connection with any of those girls, He really likes to read, after this summer he thinks he'll start college (that part scared me a little), and he likes thunder and lightning storms (something that scares me more than I care to admit).

He pulled into the drive through and ordered me my milkshake and fries. He ordered the same thing, but got a strawberry milkshake instead of vinilla. Much to my distaste he paid, I wanted to at least help a little.

"Edward?" I asked as we pulled back onto the main road.

"Yes Bella?" He asked sweetly.

"May I turn on the radio?"

"Of course Bella. You don't have to ask me things like that, I don't mind. I have some Cd's in the dash and under the passenger seat if you want to take a look."

"Thats alright, I'm sure I can fine some thing on the radio."

"Whatever you'd like love." I smiled widely as I flipped through the stations until I found Yellow by Coldplay.

~_**Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things you do  
Yeah they were all yellow**  
**I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
It was called yellow  
So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow**_

_**Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
You know, you know I love you so  
You know I love you so**_~

He sang the lyrics and when he could he looked over at me. I wanted to cry again, but I held myself back. The end of the first chorus he sang softly, like he didn't know if he should have sang them. It made me curious, did he mean it or was he trying not to scare me away? I wasn't sure if that was exactly what I felt, but I had a feeling I would know soon.

Edward pulled swiftly into the parking lot of the park and looked in the rear view mirror at the pond across the field. I could tell that where he wanted to take me, but where is the fun in that?

I looked over at Edward who was staring at me and I smiled. I got out of the Volvo and headed to the play ground part of the park. I looked back at Edward and he was smirking, he had caught on. I walked a little faster until I was standing behind the swings. I took hold of the two chopper colored chains and looked back at Edward. He was wearing his lopsided grin and was speedily walking over to me. I turned back around and got comfotable inside the swing. I moved me feet back and forth, not really leaving the ground.

A few secods later my swing was pulled back, from behind, high into the air, defying gravity. I yelped at first in surprise but, I saw the two strong hands where a few inches above mine and was much calmer. Well, except for my heart, it was running a marathon.

I felt his breath tickle my neck and I shivered.

"Would you like me to push you Bella?" He asked just above a whisper. I turned to lock at him and nodded. He was so close our noses touched. He pulled his head back slowly after an instance stare we held for a few seconds and gave me away to gravity.

My swing flew threw the air at a surprisingly fast pace before I swung back and collided into two strong hands. He pushed me again and I went almost as high as I had the first time. My lower back again collided with the large hands as they swiftly pulled me back before letting go again.

This time I looked up at the sky and saw angry, grey clouds that almost completely covered quarter moon. I sighed, the rain would come soon. It had been surprisingly clear the last two days. It had showered every once and awhile but was not half as bad as it usually was for Fork, Washington.

The next time Edward pushed me tword the sky I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of the wind in my hair and my body flying threw it.

About six pushes on the swing later I still had my eyes closed and a smile plastered across my face. I went up and expected to come right down, like every other time, but I was pulled to a sudden stop in mid air as I was coming down.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward staring at me intensely, less than a foot away from my face. His sculpted face stunned me for a moment, but I quickly regained my focus when he started to lean forward. I returned to gesture and both of our eyes fluttered closed.

It was a passionate exchange for people who knew the other exsisted for a little more than two and a half days, but it was passionate all the same. He let my swing slack a little so we were closer. He had a firm grip on my swing so I let my hands waver and they instantly found their way into his bronze locks. His lips were soft against mine and so was his hair I had knotted in my hands. I never wanted it to end, but a few water droplets landed against my face and in Edward's unruly hair.

Our eyes reluctantly opened just as a rain drop rolled out of the jungle that was his hair onto his smooth forehead.

Without a second thought I placed my hands on his shoulders to brace myself before I leaned up and kissed the water away. When I leand back with my arms still braced on his strong shoulders I saw his peaceful face. His eyes were close and he had a small smile playing on the corners of his lips. He opened his eyes as more rain droplets wettened our skin. He sighed before he leaned down and kissed my lips sweetly, as a sigh of thanks and appreciation.

I smiled at him warmly, but had to brake the moment."Edward, I would love nothing more than to stay here like this until you can't hold up the swing any longer and we both fall or until my legs turn blue from the lack of blood flow, but I think we should leave before we get even wetter and get sick."

"Your right, we should get going." He lowered my swing slowly and when I stood up. I hadn't really recaptured the little bit of balance I had to begin with and started to fall forwards. Strong arms caught me and helped me stay upright.

"Are you alright?" His eyes were filled with concern and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be fine as long as I dont get sick. I _hate_ being sick."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." He said before he wrapped his arm around my waist and and pulled us out of the light covering of trees, into the parking lot.

We both got into the Volvo; were damp and breathing heavily from the mad dash we made for the car. Edward sighed and started the car. After the car was started he turned on the heat. I was more than thankful. Damp, cold Bella plus cold leather car seats dont mix.

A crack of thunder and bright lighning tore threw the sky and jumped a foot into the air with a yelp. I hate thunder and lightning. They scare me more than I'd like to admit. It was because when I was a seven a tree next to our house was struck by lighning and clipped the house as it fell, I watched.

Before I knew it Edward had pulled up the middle seat/arm rest up and had pulled me over to him. His embrace was warm and comforting. I burried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his form tightly. He held me equally as tight and stroked my hair.

"It's okay love. Let me get you home." I nodded into his warm chest and leaned back a bit so he could use the arm that wasn't around my shoulders to start driving.

"Um Bella, I just realized something. . ." He said as he pulled out of the parking spot in one swift motion.

"Whats that?"

"I have absolutely no clue where you live." I laughed and gave him the directions to my house before drifting to sleep under his arm.

**Epov**

I pulled into her drive way and looked down at the sleeping angel clutching me tightly. It seemed every time the thunder struck the sky her hold on me got tighter and never loosened. It made me happy though, that I could be here for her, even if she was sleeping.

I feel for her. I feel strongly for her and it made no logical sense. But I have looked at this logicly quite a lot and have come to the conclution there is no answer as to why I feel for her this strongly after such little time. In all honesty though it felt like years since we had met.

Every single thing about Bella is perfect (for me). Her attitude, her sweetness, her sense of humor, her mannerism, her love of music (very important), her reactions, her wit, her love to learn, her amazing smile, her heart shaped face that fits in my hands, her small hands that fill mine perfectly, her lips that are just right for mine and taste like strawberries, and many other things I had caught hint of since I had met her. I plan to learn every single thing about her.

"Bella?" I rubbed her shoulder lightly with the hand that was rested on it.

"Hmm?" She said looking up groggily.

"Were here love."

She looked up and saw through the sheets of rain that she was indeed home. She took one of her arms from around my waist and rubber the sleep out of her eyes. I didn't blame her for being tired, it was a little passed midnight.

She started to get off my chest when the sky was filled with light and the thunder rolled. She clung to me tightly again without hesitation and burried her face in my damp hoddie. I rubbed her back soothingly and wondered if we were going to ever get out of this car.

A few minutes later she started to lean away from me again and completed the action that time.

I brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and said, "I think maybe we should get you inside just in case the storm gets any worse."

"Wait, your coming in too right?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I hadn't planned on it, but if you want me to, I will." I was honestly getting tired myself. If it had been any other time I would have said 'yes' right away.

"Of course I do, you cant drive in a storm like this! I would feel much better if you came in. I would be very aggrieved if you died."

"I can assure you the weather is no problem and I would not die," I smirked "But if it makes you feel better I would be happy to come in."

She smiled widely and replied, "In that case rock star, please lead the way. If I tried we'd probably both be end up in the mud." I could tell she hated the idea of going out in the wild storm, but it had to be done. I was about to take her hand, open the door and run, but I remembered that she didn't do so well on her feet and her yard had more mud (at this point) than grass.

"Bella come here." She looked at me questioningly and confusedly, but scooted over to me none the less. I moved my seat away from the stearing wheel and opened the car door. I pulled her to me then, so she was sitting sideways across my lap. The thunder slammed into our ears and she held me tight around my neck.

"Edward?" I could tell this made no sense to her, and I found it almost humorous.

"Trust me." She nodded without thinking about it for more than one or two seconds. I pulled my left arm under her legs and ran with her up until we got to the door.

I was breathing heavily when I put her down and she was looking at me with amazed, thankful, and surprised eyes. I smiled and she got up on her toes and kissed my cheek. I felt my smile grow a little wider and her face grow pinker, as she opened her front door.

"Well, it's not much but it's home."

I looked to the right and saw the entrance to a small dinning room, to my left a living room, and straight ahead was a stair case.

"Um, the living room is to your left, the kitchen and dinnig room are to your right, the bathroom is upstairs to the right along with my bedroom, and Charlie's room is to the left." I watched her as she spoke with uncertainty. It was almost funny she was suddenly nervous now. She stood in front of me shifting from foot to foot and I tried to think of ways to make her more comfortable.

"Bella you might want to go change. Your practically soaked."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You can take off you jacket and get comfortable in the living room if you want. I have to hunt down some candles too in case the power goes out."

"Okay love, take your time."

She smiled then turned and dashed up the stairs, stumbling once. I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. I pulled off my wet shoes, socks, and hoddie while I thought about the last two days.

How had all of this happened so fast? All I knew was it did, and I wouldn't change it for the world. I replayed it all over in my head as Bella walked in. She was waring checkered black and white pajama pants and a tee shirt two sizes to big for her. I wanted to get up and go hold her, but decided I had better stay seated.

I noticed her arms were full of candles of all different shapes and sizes. "Do you need any help Bella?"

"Please? I need to spread these around the room in case the power goes out. I have a feeling they won't, but better safe than sorry."

I walked over and kissed her on the cheek. I took half of the candles out of her arms and spread them around the room like she had asked. When I finished and they were all lit Bella was putting a DVD in the player under the TV.

"Have you ever seen this movie?"

"What is it?"

"It's called Across The Universe. It's based on The Beatles songs. It's not my favorite, but I really like it."

"No I haven't, but I'd like too."

She went over to the sofa, sat down, and patted the seat next to her. "Come on rock star."

I walked over and sat next to her as the movie began to play.

**Bpov**

As the movie continued I drifted closer to Edward. I remember laying my head on his shoulder and than blank until I felt Edward shitfting, now under me, but I was too tired to care. I just snuggled closer and slept. It felt like minutes later when Edward yawned and said in a sleep filled voice, "Bella? Bella wake up. We fell asleep."

"Mmm, I wanna go back to bed Edward. Will you help me get upstairs?" I asked with a yawn and half opened eyes.

"Of course Bella." He said while yawning. The things are contagious.

I nodded into his chest and he sat up with me already in his arms. As he lifted me up, my rational side was almost scared he would drop me because he was just asleep a few seconds ago, but I didn't voice it.

The rocking motions of his walk were making me even more tired. In my sleep filled state I only barely noticed when he set me down on my bed. I waited for the bed to sink down with his weight for a second, but it didn't come. I rolled over and saw him standing in the door way.

That scene was horribly familiar.

"Edward," I slurred with sleep, "Don't go. Stay with me. . .Please?"

He looked like he was thinking for a minute, before the lines that formed across his face while he thought suddenly smoothed out.

"M'kay love." He hummed out sleepily.

He dragged his feet until he was beside my bed and fell onto it. I laughed a little laugh in my half awake state as his head fell face first into the pillow beside me. He rolled onto his side and pulled me to himself. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and one arm hidden uder the pillow. I rolled over so I was facing him and buried my head in his chest.

"Strawberry." Was the last mumbled word he spoke before sleep claimed us both.

* * *

One of the best summers of my life up until now started that night. Edward and I had woken up by my demented alarm clock the next morning. After we rolled out of bed I brushed my teeth and went to make breakfast. Edward had followed, but took a detour so he could get his cell phone out of his jacket. He had six texts and three voice messages.

The texts were from Emmett, Jasper, Seth, and Alice. All three voice mails were from his mother. I had to laugh when she had gotten so loud he had to hold the phone away from his ear.

Later that day Edward and I went over to his house to try and explain. His mother believed the truth thankfully and she fully trusted Edward. Edward was lucky his father had not know he was missing or my father had come home early, the circumstances would have been very different (not in a good way either).

That day we had spent mostly at his house. The next day he came over and met my father. It went as well as it could have gone.

The rest of our summer was heaven. He took me to his meadow and we did everything together.

The next school year had been harder. People knew not to mess with me thanks to Edward and the band, but our time together was very limited. We talked to each other every day, usually more than once, but it wasn't the same. He did normally see me at least two or three times a week, but it was very different than seeing each other daily over the summer.

I got so frustrated about how little time we had I worked so hard I skipped more than half of eleventh grade and went right into twelfth. Edward was very proud of me.

The following year I started college at the same school as Edward so we saw much more of each other. Edward had also used his families innumerable amount of money to get me a dorm two doors away from his. I felt bad though, my dorm got very little use until he finished school.

The rest of our time in school was much the same, with the almost consant togetherness we did get into a few fights, but never anything too bad.

As of now were unpacking my things into the apartment Edward got after he graduated.

"Bella, it wont all fit. Come make it fit." Edward wined from the bedroom. Poor Edward was trying to fit my clothes into his crammed dresser.

"I told you we need another dresser."

He walked out of the bedroom to the living room where I was putting up photos. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms securely around my waist.

"I think your right strawberry. Who knew such a small woman's clothes could take up so much space." I love it when he calls me strawberry. He has been calling me that since I was in twelfth grade because of my strawberry shampoo, chap stick, body wash, and the color of my blush. They made a cd for friends and family called Strawberry, Rose, and Alice (Seth sadly left the band after high school). The cover art was a painted by Edward. It has a red strawberry in a small set of hands that had a ribbon (the same color as Rosalie's hair) around both wrists tied together in a bow. We all knew what it meant and loved it. It also had a song for each of us. My song is called Strawberry Love.

"I did."

"Yes my genius, soon to be, wife knew." Did I forget to mention we're engaged? Yes? Sorry.

"You love saying that don't you?"

"I do. I'll loving saying it even more when the 'soon to be' part isn't attached."

"Me too." I said as I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

"You know were going to be late for lunch with my family right?"

"Oh, I forgot all about that. Lets go."

"Your going to leave in my tee shirt and your sweat pants? Really Bella?"

"Oh man! I forgot." I ran in the bedroom to change.

"You know," Edward walked in, "You seem very forgetful today."

"I think your right rock star, now help me with this zip."

He chuckled and got up from where he was sitting on the bed to help me. He zipped up the back of my dress and my neck tenderly.

"Alice is going to be absolutely livid if were late again." I said as I grabbed my purse.

"Of course she will be strawberry love, so let get going and not be late. I don't feel like being yelled at by the energizer faerie today."

"Alright," I kissed him lightly, " You ready?"

"Of course."

"Then lets go." I took his hand and we exited the apartment.

The End.

Or Is It??????

LOL You Wish.

* * *

I know that could have been a story if I posted it in a few parts, but honestly, I just wanna get it out there. I really hoped you like it. I had a really good time writing it. I feel really attached to these characters. That's probably why I'm gonna post more for this story. Nothing really in order, but outtakes from their life up tell the point where I ended it. There won't be many. Since I write for fun I would write them anyway, but I think if I write them I should post them. I'm sure normal one shots don't do that, but as I said, I like this story.  
I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you read this. Much Love,  
-Aarica.

Possible Outtakes

*Outtake Engagement  
*Outtake Argument - Written  
*Outtake Edward Meets Charlie  
*Outtake Skipping Grades  
*Outtake The Next Day

Which idea do you like best? I already wrote the argument one so that will be posted. Please tell me if you like the story too.

P.S.-CLICK THE GREEN BOTTON. It does magical things.


	2. Laying Down The Law: Outtake 1

**Okay lovely fan fiction readers I have posted the first bit of the semi-continuation of The Middle. I want to thank the few of you who did review and the few of you who added this to your favorites and added me to your AU alerts. It really means a lot to me. This time though could you please leave a review? I would love so much for you to. Again, thank you for reading. Much Love,  
-Aarica.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_BPOV_**

The door bell rang and I thought my heart might jump out of my chest.

_Edward's here._

He was coming to meet my dad, Charlie. We had talked about it a week ago, the day after we had both fallen asleep in this very house. I missed his warm arms as I slept, but that's beside the point.

I had went to his house that day after I had met his parents.

(flashback)

_"Bella, I wanna meet your father." He looked at me seriously._

_I choked on my sweet tea and he patted my back from his seat next to me._

_"Are you okay Bella?" He looked concerned and surprised by my sudden choking fit._

_"You want to meet my DAD, The chief of police, CHARLIE SWAN?" He has a death wish. I knew there had to be something imperfect about him._

_He smiled crookedly . "Is that a problem?"_

_"Edward," I took both sides of his face in my hands, "you need to see a shrink honey."_

_"May I ask why?" He covered both of his hands with mine and scooted closer, so we were only inches apart._

_"Because you have a deathwish." He shook his head no. "Silly Bella, I have every reason to live. Why would you think any less?"_

_"Because you want to meet my dad."_

_Edward laughed. "He's the Chief of Police not a murder Strawberry."_

_"I don't know why on earth you want to meet him but go ahead, by all means, commit suicide."_

_He over looked the end of my sentence and replied, "I want to meet him because I want to be with you, stay with you. Is that a crime?"_

_Our noses were touching and I felt the hum of electricity in the air. "No, I-I don't think so."_

_"Do you want to be with me Bella?" His whispering gave me shivers._

_"Yes."_

_"Good." And he kissed me. . .hard._

_I learned other things about Edward today; one being he's a romantic when he wants to be._

(end flashback)

There was another soft rap at he door and I saw Charlie get up to open the door.

"No!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"What Bells? Don't you want him to com in? Did he hurt you?!?"

"Calm down Dad, no he didn't hurt me, I just wanted to let him in."

"Oh, well send him in here."

"Do you promise to be civil?"

He mumbled something under his breath and I knew that was the best answer I would get.

I opened the door and saw Edward. His hair shimmered in the light from the mist of rain and he had a crooked smile on his face.

I walked out the door onto the porch and smiled at him. His smile got larger and I could see a row of perfect teeth.

"Are you sure that your real? I would be very upset if I woke up one day in a straight jacket somewhere," I said as I placed my hands on his chest.

He pulled both of his arms around me loosely and chuckled softly. "I could ask you the very same thing."

"Yes, but we both know I'm real. . .you on the other hand rock star, I can't bee too sure."

"Your ridiculous Strawberry." His face almost glowed as he looked at me fondly under the orange glow of the porch light.

"Well atleast I didn't go out today and think, 'today is the day that I die'."

"He wont kill me Bella, that's absurd. We both know he just wants to protect you."

"Apparently you dont know Charlie well at all."

"Well I'm going too."

He leaned into me and I went to get up on my tip toes and kiss him, but his fingers on my waist held me firmly down and he kissed my cheeck.

"Your fathers watching us," he whispered in my ear as he leaned away.

I sighed heavily. Great way to kill the mood Dad!, I thought as I took Edward's hand and lead him inside.

I stopped in the entry way and told him my dad wanted to talk to him. I also told him I would cry barrels at his funeral.

He kissed my forehead and went to face his demise.

**_EPOV_**

I'm going to face Bella's father. The Chief of Police; a overprotective father with a daughter who has never had a boyfriend before. And Bella made it very clear to me that he has a gun and knows how to use it.

I don't mind that much though, I respect the chief. I respect that if I get shot one day it will be because her father loves her and thinks I did something to hurt his girl. I think that if I was him I would do the same thing. Not that I ever plan on hurting Bella or getting shot, both of those things are never going to happen if I have anything to do with it.

I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa across for Charlie.

"Hello Chief Swan, my name is Edward Cullen." I hand out my hand for him to shake.

Charlie nodded and shook my hand.

"So," Charlie broke the uncomfortable silence, "You seem to know your way around here. Have you been in my house before?"

"Yes sir."

Charlie looked surprised and leant back in his Lazy Boy recliner. "When? I don't remember seeing you."

"Last Friday I drove Bella home. It was a really bad storm, and I'm sure you know how she hates those. She was scared so I came in and watched a movie with her. She fell asleep, I carried her to her room, left a note, and then went home." That was ALMOST the truth.

"Charlie looked at me with narrowed eyes but went to his next question. "Bella tells me you just finished high school. . .How old are you Edwin?"

"Edward sir," I corrected him without thinking.

"Edward then, how old are you?" I could tell he was slightly annoyed.

"I'm four moths older than Bella."

"How?"

"I skipped sixth and seventh grade sir."

Charlie thought about that for a moment and he turned the TV off the was on in the background.

"So your smart?"

"I guess that would depend entirely upon who you ask and what you would define as smart, sir. I would like to believe I have a certain level of intelligince but I don't think I'm better than anyone else." I was surprised by how smoothly that came out. I was getting slightly nervous.

Charlie smirked a bit. "Okay."

"What do you want to do with your life Edward?"

"I want to play with my band as a career."

I could see the wheels stop in a dead halt in Charlie's head by the look on his face. "A band?" He sounded like he thought I was joking.

"Yes sir. I'm in a band with two close friends of mine and we play small shows all over this town and any other that will take us. We are all still going to college though, in case we don't make it."

"How do you plan on affording all of that?"

"I come from a wealthy family sir."

"Mmhm." A look of deep consintration came to his face and I thought it was over. . .I was wrong.

"What do you want with my daughter Edward?"

I almost choked on the breath in my lungs. "What do you mean sir?"

"What is it you want with my baby girl?" I knew what he meant the minute his voice softened and he said 'my baby girl.'

"I want a relationship with her sir. I don't want to use her, I dont want a one night stand with her, I don't just want sex with her, and I don't want to hurt her. I want a relationship with her as long as she wants one with me. I want to keep her as long as I can."

He turn away and looked around the room before looking back at me. "Do you know what she wants with you Edward?"

"I haven't asked her but I would hope she wants something similar." I REALLY hoped he would tell me I was right.

"I think she wants to love you kid," he said sadly.

I stayed quiet. I knew I was falling since the day I met her. I knew I wanted to completely fall for her, and Charlie's words stopped my fall and brought me to the ground. I stopped falling; I was in it now. I was IN love with Strawberry. The thought made my head spin but I knew it was true.

"That's why this is such a big deal Edward. I don't want to be a tyrant, but baby's falling for you and I'm worried she's falling too fast and will have a harsh landing. So if my baby girl does fall for you and you brake her heart. . ." He trailed off with a stern look to his face.

"Don't worry Chief Swan, when she's ready to fall I'll catch her. I won't hurt her."

"You had better not. I don't want to kill you Edward."

"You won't have too sir."

"Good," he stood up from his chair and patted my shoulder, "Let's go get some grub kid, Bella's an amazing cook."

I smiled brightly. "Yes sir."

"Call me Charlie."

We walk out of the room and Chrallie went straight to the kitchen. I followed with a triumphent grin. . .until Bella pulle me to the side before I could follow Charlie all the way in the kitchen.

"Is there something I can do for you love?" She had me in a tight hug that I gladly returned.

"What did you say to him Edward?!? He looks so calm and I heard him tell you to call him Charlie and you arn't bleeding."

I laughed. "I told him the truth."

She smiled at me brightly in the dim hallway. "Your perfect Edward Cullen."

"No, I'm too flawed to be perfect."

"How so?"

"I never leaned how to swim, I had braces for two and a half years, I hate rap and hip hop, I don't always like things people our age should, I don't like milk or cantaloupe, I have a big birthmark on the back of my thigh, I have a huge scar on my knee from falling off my bike when I was seven, I can be over protective, and any pet I have ever had died."

She leaned up and kissed me of a few seconds.

"Your perfect of _me_ Edward Cullen."

"And your perfect for _me_ Strawberry, love."

"That 'L' word is looking really great right about now." My heart skipped a beat and then it pumped faster. I'm sure she heard it since her ear was almost directly over my heart.

"Then why don't you say it Bella?"

"Because you would feel obligated to say it back and I don't want it to be that way."

"You think so?" I asked with a crooked grin.

"I do."

"What if I said I love _you_ Bella Swan?"

"Then I'd say it back." She smiled.

"Because you would feel obligated?"

"No," she shook her head into my chest, "I would say it because I would feel it."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you rock star?" She was trying to lighten the mood but the heaviness couldn't be helped.

"I love _you_ Bella."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you Strawberry?" I copied her with a bright smile

"No. I love you too Edward." My heart missed another beat. . . is that healthy?

I kissed her, completely forgetting about her father in the next room. I love her and I needed to at least try to show it. She came back with just as much enthusiasm as me. Needless to say we were threre a few minutes.

**_Charlie's POV_**

I'm worried for my baby.

I came in the kitchen and I heard them talking on the other side of the wall. I knew it was wrong, but I still didn't like any boy around my daughter alone, so I listened and heard some of what they said.

I heard the 'I love you's' and I wanted to scream 'NOT YET!' . That's what went wrong with Bella's mother and I. We went to fast and it killed us in the end. I didn't want that for my baby girl.

I had a feeling they would be one of those couples that lasted at least a few years though, and for my daughters sake I hoped it would last longer. Edward seemed like a good kid, did well under pressure, has a good mind, and he loves my daughter. I could tell before he even told her, becasuse I had been there in his shoes talking to Renee's father. I can't say I really loved Renee then though. It took me longer.

He still isn't good enough for Bella. I would make sure he knew that. NO ONE is good enough for Bella. Edward was a better choice than most though.

I watched as they both came in to the kitchen. Bella was blushing as she went over to plate the food, and Edward was grinning like a fool. I thought I saw Bella's chopstick in his lips too, and I wanted to slug him. Again for Bella's sake I TRIED to be understanding.

"Stop grinning so much kid, you look like a fool."

"I don't know if can help it Charlie." I knew he couldn't but I laughed at him anyway.

We finished dinner and all went into the living room to watch a movie.

I think they thought they were being sneaky as they stole glances and mouthed things to each other across the room. In a way I wanted to tell them how obvious it was and that I didn't like it, but it was too funny not to watch. Edward and I would have a conversation another time in which I would lay down the law, 'no looking at anything but Bella's face'. He didn't just stare at her but he would occasionally glance away from her face. In a way, I knew he was a young boy and most of the time they would hardly ever pay attention to a girl's face, so he was doing much better. I still didn't like when he did though.

Edward left after we all watched a baseball game. Bella walked him out and I watched from the window as they said their good byes. I reaized then that I would have to also lay down the rules, 'no kissing Bella for more than three seconds' and ' no touching her waist', he was gripping her much too tightly for my liking. . .I knew he couldn't help that either.

I shock my head and went back to the living room to watch NASCAR.

This was going to be one LONG summer.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Was it a let down? I hope not, but if it is tell me. Much Love,  
-Aarica.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!. . .please?**


	3. Skipping

Hello. Sorry for the long wait for those of you who are still reading. I have a lot on my plate right now and I just needed time to get something good out to all of you. Thank you so much for reading. Much, Much Love  
-Aarica.

* * *

**BPOV**

This is it. I can't stand it anymore. The time apart was killing me, and Edward might grin and bare it but I know he hates it too. I see him three times a week for, at the most, nine hours at a time. We were together all summer, almost all the time. A lot of the time we spent nine hours or more together daily.

He's so busy now with his music, college, and me all at the same time, it's crazy. However, it's not like he can push any one or those things to the back burner without being burnt himself.

I feel so alone and bored without him; we talk on the phone for hours but it's not the same. I'm friends with his bandmate, Jasper's girlfriend and that helps, but I feel so empty, it's horrible.

I picked up the phone and hit the little '5' button where I had him on speed dial. The phone rang for a minute or two before a very breathless Edward answered the phone.

"Bella." He sounded relieved; I knew the feeling.

"Hi," I breathed, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing too important. Just failing to cook something edible. Eggs."

"Eggs? Edward are you aware it's almost nine _PM_?" _EGGS?_

"Yes," He sighed. "We both know I can't cook well and I need to go to the store, maybe get something easy like Ramen Noddles. . .I wish you were here, for me and my stomach. Your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are better than anything I can make."

"I wish I could be there too. Being away so long HURTS." I sighed, "Will you come over tomorrow? I'll make you some real food for dinner, you can pick."

"Mmm," I could almost hear his stomach growling in the background, "That sounds _wonderful_. I'll come get you from school tomorrow if that make things easier for you."

"Okay, I have to tutor student until five every Friday, including tomorrow. Will that work okay?"

"That's perfect. If I didn't have classes the first thing tomorrow morning I would come right now." There was a longing in his voice that made me want to make him smile, but I'm sure my mood and voice matched his.

"I wish you could rock star, that would really make my day, week." I corrected myself.

"I didn't know anyone could miss another person so violently," he sounded sad and honest.

I yawned. "I know the feeling."

"I love you Strawberry."

"I love you too." All the sleep lacing in my voice was practically pathetic.

"Go to sleep love. I'll see you tomorrow at five."

"Why does that seem like such a long time from now?" I asked quietly.

"I wish I knew." He voice was an exact replica off mine. It made me sad, I wanted to _be_ there, I wanted to run up to him and jump on his back when he wasn't paying attention to make him laugh; I wanted to make him _smile_. I settled for saying goodnight in as sweet a voice as I could.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart," he answered.

"See you tomorrow rock star."

"Bye."

"Bye," I repeated with a sigh. I hit the end button on my phone and layed down on my bed.

_I have to find a way to fix this. I have to see him more_

* * *

**Epov**

I walked out to my Volvo, twirling the keys around my finger. I was whistling and I had a spring in my step.

I was going to see Bella.

The last month and a half since school had started had been horrid for the most part. I missed her so much, too much. I know it is probably unhealthy, like an obsession or addiction, but how could I help that? She was my other half, my whole heart. She had me; she had my heart in her small hands and she pulled me along behind her with it.

I knew it would always be Bella and I. When I came upon that revelation a few moths ago it scared me, it should take couples YEARS to be in love this way. Now I knew it as the simple truth. She is my future, where ever that might lead.

The term 'love struck fool' came to mind and I laughed.

Our love almost seemed like a well. It supplied the most wonderful, comfortable, live sustaining, strawberry tasting water. I couldn't get enough, I come back to that well more often then I should. I realized I also knew what the song Living On Love means. If I had named that song it would have been 'Living On Love, Eating Burn Eggs'. I laughed at my own stupidity.

I wish so much that I could make this easier, mostly for her but for me too. I never knew missing some one could hurt this much, it feel like my eart is in a tight grip that kept squeezing when she was away. I always thlought that novelists and screen play writters just wrote that kind of hurt to make the connection between characters deeper than it ever really could be. I was wrong; it hurts a lot more than I know it should. I hated that it effects Bella the same way.

I pulled into the parking lot at Forks High School and waitted for my love to come out, probably stumbling. I waited twenty-five minutes before I went inside to find her. Knowing Bella there is a good chance she could have done something as drastic as fall down the stairs or something as simple as tripping on a puddle, and then somehow landed on her head gaining her a concussion. Yes, Bella could do that. I stopped questioning those kinds of things a long time ago.

The hallways were empty and I headed straight to the library. I passes by the water fountian and did not find Bella on the floor with a concussion thank God. In the time I have known her she has had two concussions, never from tripping on a puddle but you can never be too sure.

When I saw her she was sitting tutoring that pig, Mike Newton.

He was leaning closer to her from across the table than he should have been, and he was paying more attention to _Bella_ than the lesson she was trying to teach him.

I wanted to hurt him, right there right then. Give him such a bad black eye he won't be able to see anything. But I restrained myself. I knew if I just entered the room, heading straight to Newton, and then efficiently knocking him out Bella would NOT be happy.

I almost hated the fact she didn't notice he was doing it more than the fact he _was_ doing it. Almost.

I walked into the room silently.

Newton saw me the minute I walked in, he tensed up and looked at me with wide eyes.

He was scared. Good. The look on my face alone should have told him he should be very afraid. Very, very afraid.

He knew it was me that got Tyler, Eric, and him the slaps and from multiple studends. He knew I put them up to that at the show my band played when school let out. I was happy NONE of them ever messed with my Bella again.

I came up behind Bella and put my hands on her shoulders. She jumped out of surprise but quickly relaxed.

"Hi," she said, "am I late?" She didn't need to look to know it was me.

"Just a bit." I smiled despite myself.

"I'm sorry, this will only take a second." She placed one of her hands over mine on her shoulder.

"Your right, because if it takes Newton any longer than a second to leave. . ." As I trialed off Newton flew for the door. Wimp.

Bella sighed as she stood up and started to pack up her things. "Are you going to do that to all of my students Edward?"

"Just the bad ones."

"I can deal with that." She turned and held me around my waist tightly.

After she relented some I kissed her, hoping that it showed all of my love and happiness to see her. She smiled against my lips and kissed me back.

I took her heavy bag from her shoulders and put my arm around them as we exited the building.

"So, what's up with the band?" Bella asked as she got in the Volvo.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I replied with ease, "We do have a show next weekend and I would really like for you to come."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, but it's just polite to ask and not assume things on my part."

"Oh, well in *that* case of course I will attend your show kind sir," She said sarcastically.

"Well thank you madam. I will be happy to get you the best seat in the house."

"And where is that? Is it another party in a field somewhere?"

I laughed. Yes, there had been a huge party in a field that mine and a few other bands played at, it was the most fun we have ever had playng.

"No love, this one is an opener for an band a bit _bigger_ than ours. The venue is actually pretty good. The best seat would be behind the curtain, side stage, where I can see you and you don't get squished."

"Well that's better than being smushed in the first row."

I smiled and squeezed her hand that I was holding.

The rest of the fifteen minute drive we just enjoyed the togetherness we have missed so much since this summer.

When we did get to her house we chucked our shoes in the living room and I tried to help her bake baked spaghitti.

* * *

"What are we watching?" I sat down, half lying down against the arm of the sofa. She pulled a huge handmade blanket off the back of the sofa for us and sat in the open space between my legs.

She snuggled down and answered, "The Illusionist. I love this movie, it's such a great story and everything about it is done so well. I really like the actors too. Especially the guy who plays the the illusionist himself. He's _really_ great to watch."

"Oh really?" My tone implied a humor and curiosity for her (what I thought was) attraction for the actor from what she had said. I didn't care if she found the actor handsome. I couldn't be mad at her for noticing someones appearance. I don't really notice anyone any more, but I'm confident in our love and everything that comes with it. She loved and wanted me, I knew that.

"I like watching him because he's interesting and really gets into his characters well," she had a dreamy undertone to her voice and It made me want to laugh.

"Oh I see." I was being sarcastic even though I believed her. I played with her at times for the fun of it.

She turned over so her back was facing away from me. She nuzzled my chest sweetly, trying to burrow father than possible in the blanket and my arms.

She sighed contently, "You know I love you Edward. I'm one hundred percent yours. Nobody's going to take me away from you." Her words sent a wave of warm love through me and I held her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

"I know. I love you too Bella."

She sighed again as the movie started.

Thirty minutes later I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open and Bella had just closed hers. That was exactly when the alarm on the oven went off.

"Perfect," she whined as she got up, "You stay here and watch the movie, I'll bring dinner in here."

"Are you sure you dont need any help?" I wanted to help. I wouldn't have even asked on any other occasion but my body and fogy head were less willing.

"Positive," she said as she patted my leg and stretched.

She walked into the kitchen and retrieved the pasta in a flash.

"I hope your hungry, there's plenty more where this came from." She set the bowls down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and got comfortable next to me before she grabbed our bowls. "I'll pack up the leftovers for you to take too."

The smell of garlic and oregono were very welcome to my senses. Bella was a wonderful cook. It was sad but she could out cook my own 'better than Betty Crooker' mother.

"Thank you." I kissed her lightly and wished she knew how very much I appreciated it. Burnt food and cereal were really getting old, having a real meal, a _home-cooked_ real meal, was a miracle.

As we ate I noticed Bella was thinking hard about something I was curious as to what that might be. "What has you thinking so hard love?"

"Twelfth grade government classes, do you think you could help me with it? The time line of events from 1780 through the early 1800s in my head is not very good."

"Strawberry, why would you be worried about twelfth grade classes?" I sat my bowl down next to hers, "You have a whole year to get ready for that. I'll help you if that's what you want, but I don't see why you would." My love is a brilliant, well prepared student, but working to get ready for something a year in advanced was a little over the top.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, I was annoyed about how little time we had together until the point where I had to do something. I talked to the principal and some teachers today, they thought I was ready to for the twelfth grade, so I skipped!" She smile brightly but then it turned into a frown, "I know I would have to work a little harder and I might not be able to talk on the phone with you as much as I want too, but it will get me closer to you quicker, so I think it will be worth it in the end."

I looked at her in amazement. She skipped a grade so she could be with me? She skipped a grade for us? I knew eleventh and tweleth grade were two of the hardest, I was ahead of my classmates but I could have never skipped into the last year of high school without falling behind. It made my state of awe even more so.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did I sprout a third and forth eye on my forehead? Wait, are you unhappy with me? I'm sorry if you are, but it's not something I can easily take back, nor do I plan too."

I was still amazed with her and her slightly worried, strong word didn't effect that in the least. I, quicker than I meant too, had her small, smooth face in my hands and I was kissing her. She was surprised at first but, sooner than later, started kissing me back. It was one of those 'I feel even more connected to you' kind of kisses we shared so often since the very first. I always felt a rush of the powerful,'I think I might explode from the feeling', heart expanding, love for her. It was the best feeling.

"You amaze me," I whispered to her as she rested her lightly fushed face on my shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because. . .You love me as much as love you; that's enough to amaze me into a silence that would make me forever mute."

She laughed softly. "I don't see why, it's one of the easiest things _I've_ ever done."

"I agree, but it still surprises me that you do. You could have some one so much closer, easier to access." That had been one of my worst night mare since going to college and a thought I often had. I _know_ Bella and I knew she would never give _this_ up for something fake and all around easy, but that didn't stop the occasional thought and dream.

"So could you Edward!" She picked up her head from my shoulder and looked at me in the eye, while placing her hands on my shoulders." You are everything _every_ woman should want! Your _so_ smart; your deep; you passionate about anything you love; you would sacrifice anything, no matter what the size; you love, you love _so_ much; and your, your just so handsome Edward, it sounds like and understatement! You could have a beautiful blond that's all legs and breasts, one that's smart even! You could have it _all_."

I pulled her small body back again my chest and sighed. Apparently she thought about that more than _I_ did. She was, surprisingly more insecure than she let on also; that was very rare for Bella. Usually with her it's what you see is what you get, she's not one to hide something; she's an open book after you get passed the cover. It never even crossed my mind that she could think so little over herself. She is _so_ perfect for me, and she made me out to be a lot more perfect than she is well aware I am. I would sacrafice a_nything_ for her; I do love her as much as I possibly can; I am passionate about things I love, including her; and I'm fairly sure I could get some blond if I wanted too, but I don't, not at all. She is everything I could ever want or need. The fact she, apparently, didn't believe me when I told her so bothered me.

"Strawberry?" She looked up from my shoulder where she had, again, laid her had and looked at me with sad eyes."Haven't I tried to tell you, impossibly, much I love you? Haven't I, even slightly, made you understand I don't want some person I don't care about, who doesn't care about me, just for convince or beauty that's fake and, very probably, unnaturally enhanced. Haven't I told you your beautiful? Don't I always? You don't even have to _try_ Bella; it's just there. Haven't I told you how brilliant I know you are? Haven't I told you how loving, sweet, charming, and just _perfect_ for me in every way you are, in every way. Do you think I'm lying to you when I tell you these things? That I don't mean every bit of what I tell you?" I know she knew I really wouldn't leave her, but did she think I wanted something like that? At all. I know she knows I love her but how _much_ did she know? She _had_ to know it was more than anything that could be swayed by any other woman.

"Of course I don't Edward! You _know_ I don't. I think we're getting a little over the top with this. I know you love me, if I didn't I wouldn't try as hard as I am to _keep_ you. I know you don't want to just _be_ with some one, I know you want to have an emotional connection, something _real_, like we have. I know you think highly of me Edward, It's just a little hard to believe sometimes. I know your not leaving, not anytime soon. I'm going to keep you as long as possible." She was so sincere, I just smiled and pulled her back to me for the thousandth time tonight; she should just stay there.

"I'm not ever leaving, not until you make me. What would I do without you? Let me rephrase that, what COULD I do without you? My bet is absolutely nothing. And didn't I ever tell you? I prefer brunettes."

She FINILLAY cracked a smile. "Well that's good to hear and guess what rock star?"

"What?" I leaned back with her in my arms and started to get comfortable.

"Your getting up to rewined the movie."

I looked at her like she was insane. We had just started to get comfortable; I was just about to pull the blanket over us and sleep.

She laughed as I got up and stumbled slightly as I rewound the DVD.

When I turned back around I saw Bella sitting in my spot. She smiled brightly and sat up to pat the spot between her legs before lounging back again.

I smiled and shook my head. "Are you suggesting I sit there and half lay on you?"

She blushed lightly but kept her smile. "I guess, if that's the way you wanna look at it."

"Bella I'll squish you." I would have already sat down if that weren't true.

"Of course you wouldn't! Edward we both know scientifically your upper body weigh alone would not squish me." I was about to do the math in my head when she continued, "Now come here and sit. The movie is still playing and I don't want to miss it again."

_How could I have denied her?_

I sat down and she guided my head back until it was resting above her heart. I could almost feel it beating in the back of my head. I pulled the old, handmade blanket back over us and smiled sleepily as her thin fingers ran through my hair a few times. I wanted to roll over, wrap my arms around her, close me eyes, and go to sleep. The only problem was I don't think my body could roll over.

I would never hesitate again if Bella wanted to lay like this. I liked this reversed postion too much.

I turned my face opposite the TV and sighed. My breathing was in sync with the steady, rhythmic beat of her heart. I listened to the steady thump-thump sound that was made by the valves of the vital organ that keeps my Bella alive. I found, it's one of the very best ways to fall asleep.

* * *

"Edward," a rough hand shook my shoulder, "Edward wake up for God's sakes."

I groaned in protest and nuzzled my face into the soft, warm skin under my face.

"Edward if you don't get off my daughter and wake up in the next five second I will yank up so hard it'll rip your hair out."

My sleep filled mind started to dim and reality started to slowly drift in.

"What?" I ask sleepily.

"Edward. GET. UP. . .NOW."

I opened my eyes to slits and I tried to fid my hands. One was flat on hot skin and the other was flat against soft material above the other. It was slightly difficult to pull them from under the weight that was on them while more than half asleep. I shifted onto my elbows and my back was hit with cool air that made me want to pull the covers back and over my head. I raised my head and saw through murky vision my love. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I wanted to kiss her but then I was reminded who had threatened to rip my scalp out.

"Can you stop gawking at my daughter and GET UP?" It really wasn't a question; it was a command given by a man with a daughter and a gun.

I did my best to get up slowly, and I almost fell. When I was up I moved Bella's leg that had fallen over the side of the sofa when I had gotten up. I pulled the blanket back over her and looked at her father.

Charlie had a set expression on his face that didn't show much emotion. I had gotten to know Charlie well over the summer he he had gotten to know me. So, naturally, I had seen that face before. It was the face he looked at me with when he saw something he didn't like, but he knew it wasn't bad and so he would harshly reprimand me. Bella though, she had gotten more or her father's. . .unhappy. . .faces than I have. She never tried to change a thing with me when her father was around in the beginning. She didn't try to act any more reserved around him then. I don't think she did that on purpose, I think she had always been open enough around Charlie (for the most part) to feel like she didn't need too. There really wasn't much of a need to, it's not like we hid anything about our relationship, but kissing me with her father around was not a good idea.

"Charlie, I promise that was completely innocent. we were watching the movie." The main menue was still playing on the screen of the TV. "And besides, it was all Bella's faul, she commanded me to sit," I joked with a yawn.

Charlie shook his head but kept a straight face. "I believe you, but that doesn't mean I don't like it any less."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again, not like this."

"Good man, now wake up my girl and get her to bed. You sleep in the mini room. I'm too tired to get her up there myself, I trust you Edward."

"Yes sir," I said with a suppressed groan. I didn't mind taking Strawberry to bed but I did not like the mini room. Bella didn't even mention it the first time I was in her house. It was a SMALL room connected to the bathroom upstairs. It was probably the size of the bathroom itself or smaller even. Bella had used it as a play room as a child, her hideout. It had drawings done by her, her mother, and her father on the four walls and slanted ceiling. It used to have toys in it, but now all that was left was a matres about the size of the one in Bella's room. I wouldn't have as much of a problem with it if the cieling was slanted over the bed, it made me hit my head when I woke up; my feet and body were squished width wise; and the fact that Bella was so close but I had to stay in that little room. I also didn't like the fact it locked from the outside, that always freaked me out a little.

"Bella?" I shok her shoulder and tried to wake her up. She just groaned and rolled over, affectively, almost falling over the side of the sofa.

"Strawberry, love, you need to wake up."

"No," she groaned.

"Alright," I sighed, "You win." I picked her up easily and carried her to her room. Opening the door with her in my was alittle more difficult but I managed. I placed her lightly as I could on her bed and pulled the blankets around her small form.

I hated that I couldn't just stay in here. I think Charlie knew me well enough to know nothing would happen. Even if I was planning on something to happen (which was not the case) he knew, I knew better than to try anything in his house. I knew he still wasn't going to chance it and he just didn't like the idea of Bella and I in a room completely alone for the night.

I walked down the hall, went in the bathroom, and ducked down so I could enter the mini room. I stayed down so I didn't bump my head and walked five steps until I was at the bed. I laid myself down on the matres and did my best to get a full night's sleep.

* * *

**BPOV**

I think I might get sick.

I had just had the worst, most violent nightmare. In the nightmare Charlie had come home and found me and Edward asleep on the sofa. At first in the dream Dad and Edward were just talking and Edward hadn't moved, then, out of nowhere, Dad sys some kind of warning and rips Edward off me and, in doing so, he pulls a chunk of Edward's hair out of his head. It was bloody and so sickning. There was so much blood.

I got up quickly out of my bed and rushed down the hall. I went into the bathroom and I quickly locked the door. I got on my knees in front of the toilet and waited for the sickness to come.

In my dream I could even _smell_ the blood the oozed from my poor Edward's head. He screamed like bloody murder and touched his head. The blood was then not only covering his head then; it was all over his hands. He was only a few feet away and it felt like miles. I felt like if I reached our I would only touch the air between us and never Edward. It was so real in the moment and vivid, I'm surprised I didn't wake up screaming or something. The dream ended quite suddenly when he had given me a shocked, frantic look when the blood started to flow passed his eyebrows and into his bright, green eyes.

I got up from my knees and bushed my teeth rapidly.

As I was brushing I thought I heard a muffled 'no'. I contributed it to imagination and kept brushing. A few minutes later I heard it again.

I wiped some of the forgotten sweat off my forehead and turned off the water faucet. With my toothbrush still in my mouth, I turned and looked around. I thought it might have been some kind of ghost and was about to dash back into my room; but I then spotted the low door to the miniroom.

"Edward," I sighed.

It was a very welcome relief at first that it was Edward on the other side off the wall. Because of my nightmare's vividness, I felt like I needed to check and make sure Charlie really didn't rip his hair out. It made me never uneasy. I knew, logically, my father really wouldn't rip the hair out of the head of the man I love unless he had walked in on something very. . .graphic. . .and that would not have happened anyway; but my illogical side was winning in my mind.

Pulled the toothbrush out of my mouth and washed it off in a clumsy, fumbling pace. I droped the brush into it's place in a cup on the counter and wiped my face quickly.

I tripped and fell as I stumbled toward the half sized mini room door. My hands were shaky as I pulled and twisted the knob. My sleep deprived brain kept wondering if my dream has really been real. Logically I knew it probably wasn't like I had thought before; but there is something about waking up to a vivid, bloody dream at 3:30 A.M. with your boyfriend nowhere in sight and you wake up in your bed when you remember you fell asleep with him on your couch. Has that ever happened to you? It's happening to me and I swer somethings telling me that Charlie carried me up here after disposing of Edward's body in the mini room.

A shiver ripped down my spin as I completely opened the door.

I breathed out a breath of relief I had no idea I was holding so tightly in my lungs.

I got down on all floors and crawled over to the quilted blacken covered matres (I didn't really _need_ to crawl but I didn't feel like hitting my head.)

As I got to the matress I sat on my knees and ran my fingers through his bronze, mess of hair. He was sleeping peacefully, the kind of peacefulness he only had when he was sleeping. He was fine. I was fine.

It seemed like second nature and just common sense to climb into the blankets next to him. He was situated facing me so I crawled behind him so my back was against the wall. It was cozy, warm. His body rolled in his sleep to face me and he berried his face in my neck. It was an amazingly sweet gesture and it was even better because he wasn't even trying, it was completely unconscious.

I twisted my fingers in his hair and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**EPOV**

My dream was in all different shades as bright red. I was in a strawberry field, where bright, un-realy perfect strawberries. There were even strawberry trees. Strawberry Fields Forever by the Beatles was playing in the background.

I don't know what I was doing It was like I was looking in but I wasn't really there. Bella was however. She was laying in the field and her hair was spread out behind her in a large, shinning halo of brown. Was was smiling brightly, eating the strawberries at her left. She was wearing a pretty, bright red sundress that just hit her knees.

In a sudden turn of events I was with her. She was turned toward me on on elbow looking at me, smiling.

Lovely.

Her ran her fingers through my hair and they got caught in my tangles at the ends. She leaned down and kissed me; it all seemed so real.

Somehow from there my dream drifted into reality. Bella, my Strawberry, was leaning on my chest kissing me. It was a fantastic way to wake up.

"Bella." I said after I came back down from my cloud, "Bella what time is it?"

"About 9:00 A.M. , why?"

My eyes grew large. "Bella as much as I want you here, you shouldn't be in here. Charlie's here, right down the hall, and he trusts me Bella."

"He left to go fishing." She acted like it was completely unimportant, and it was, Charlie trusts me and I don't want to loose that.

"Bella how long have you been in here? Were you in your room when he came to check on you? Did you sneak in here last night?"

"Edward relax!" She tried to smooth the stress lines on my forehead. "It's not something you need to worry about, you have enough on your mind. Yes, I came in here last night after I had a bad dream. I talked to Charlie before he left. He was NOT happy but he knows me and he knows you. I don't think he fully trusts the fact we were in here most of the night alone; but I told him exactly what happened and he relaxed a bit. He said if you stay tonight too he's going to be up later and if he finds one of us out of place again you can't stay over anymore."

I sighed and let it go, Bella and her father were close, if Bella said something nine times out of ten Charlie believed her.

I propped up the pillows and sat up, trying to wake up a bit. I pulled Bella up with me and she happily hugged my torso.

"What was your dream about love?" I rubbed light circles into the soft skin of her shoulder.

She mumbled an answer and I couldn't understand. "Pardon?"

"I said Charlie ripped your hair out. There was so much blood. I came in here to check on you after getting sick from it all." She blushed. "It seemed so _real_."

I couldn't help but laugh, I knew why she dreamt that way, that was exactly what her father had said he would do if I didn't remove myself from her yesterday.

"I don't see how that's funny to you Edward, it scared me, I mean he just RIPPED it out, in ONE YANK!"

I laughed harder but did my best to explain. "After we fell asleep yesterday I rolled over in my sleep so my face was resting on your breasts. He said if I didn't get off you he Would rip it out. You probably heard him in your sleep."

She blushed, strawberry red.

From that point on we had a fairly normal day. I took her to Port Angeles to see a movie and that night (true to his word) Charlie came around twice to see if we were where we needed to be. I stayed the next night also and he did the same thing. Good old Charlie. I found over the time I have been with Bella he Is a father with a gun but he is an understanding one for the most part. God help me when we get to college and he can't check on us. I shivered at the thought.


	4. Together With A Plastic Fruit

Yes! Finally! I have finished exams! I know I probably didn't do well with my math exam, but I have honor roll so it shouldn't be so bad. I hope you guys have been good. I've been kinda stressed, but its over now and that's okay. I know I said I probably wouldn't write this week BUT I couldn't help myself. You guys have been too nice for me not too. I think you guys should know I will never be able to finish one my full length stories I plan to post after it's done if I keep this up. This is really great practice though, so if you guys have any ideas for outtakes I would love to hear them, I can't make any promises I will write them, as much as I might want too. Much Love,  
-Aarica.

**Strawberry Love**

BPOV

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Didn't I just see you a few hours ago?" I had just gotten back from my classes when he ambushed me at the door.

"Yes, but that was BEFORE Emmett called and said I could go into the studio and record today."

"That's great Edward! Although, I wouldn't think you'd be this excited; you guys have been recording almost all week."

"Well you couldn't come any other time, now could you?" he said that as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Of course it is." He paused, "Well it's actually more of a friendly demand that seems like an invitation. I'm bringing you with me either way."

"So what your saying is I have no say in this?" I knew I did. He would never make me do anything I didn't want too, not unless it was for my own good. Even then it wouldn't be very extreme and I wouldn't really put up much of a fight.

"You can either say yes or get to know your favorite form of transportation a little better, my shoulder." I had been thrown over his shoulder a few different times, for different reasons, and I never enjoyed the ride. However, if I ask him to put me down he will.

"Okay, let me go put done my bag." I swear that backpack weighed a ton.

Before I could move out of his reach, he kissed me until I forgot all reason; then he stole my bag and threw it on the couch with ease.

"Hey! Be careful!" I laughed, this behavior was so unlike him.

He rolled his eyes and shock his head in what I thought was amusement."Strawberry, we both know there is nothing in that bage we can't replace. On the other hand, if we miss the time in the studio it might be worse for you than me."

He took and hand tightly and led me out of the dorm.

"Edward lock the door! Why are you in such a rush? It's not like you to rush, even if we are late."

He turned arond and looked at me seriously. "Love," his hands molded to the sides of my face, "This is VERY important, I promise."

"Why?" His mood changes this afternoon were leaving me in the dust. He's excited, he's serious, and then he's rushed. It was so unlike him. He is never rushing first of all, I almost thought it was ingrained in his head if he's late, he's late.

"I guess," he moved closer and smiled warmly at me,"You could say it's a surprise. A surprise that I very much hope your going to recieve well. If we miss this time slot, I don't know when I will have a good chance to give you this surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises," I pouted. The last surprise I had gotten was way too much. It was a diamond heart pendent on a sliver chain. The thing was the diamond was more on the larger side. It wasn't huge, but it was around the size of a newborns fist.

"Well, I hope this one is different." He kissed my forehead sweetly. Edward doesn't have a problem with showing affection in public, he would never go over bord but he still didn't really care if people saw him holding or kissing me. I didn't really mind, but it brings attention I don't want. I think in a way he likes showing people I'm his. . .Especially the people who persistently asked me out in high school, the same people who picked on me the year before. Jerks.

"Okay rock star," I put my arm around his waist,"lead the way."

He smiled brightly and nearly ran us to the Volvo. After we were both strapped in he drove like a mad man; honestly that was nothing new.

When we did get to the large building he spoke with the secretary who, I found, apparently never got out of his face. No matter how hard he tried to stay away from hers.

"Maybe I should come with you more often," I said as we walked away from the blackhaired secretary with heavy makeup.

He laughed and squeezed my hand a little tighter,"You have nothing to worry about Strawberry."

When we did get to one of the many rooms that had recording, I was excited. I had never watched this process of his music making. I had been there when he got an inspiration that made him write for hours on end, I had been around for the not so quiet piano playing or guitar strumming in the middle of the night when he got an idea, in high school I stayed on the phone with him for hours while he asked my opinion on a new song he was working on, I had always been the first person who heard him play a new song, I had been there for almost all of it. It was always beautiful, the writing process, but this was the only part of it I had never seen.

The room was small It had light wooden paneling covering most of the walls; it had black carpeting; and a large window that led to a room with more switches, buttons, and knobs that I could easily count. There was a lone light wooden stool that matched the walls sitting behind an odd looking microphone that was connected to the ceiling. On the pole/bar that was part of the un-ordinary mike, two sets of large earphones hung. It was a little dark, but not an unpleasant room.

He went in the room behind the window and adjusted a few things. He came back with a small smile on his face and sat down on the stool. He didn't get comfortable in his seat before he remembered I was there and saw me fidgeting, standing off to the side.

He motioned for me to come closer as he stood up and kicked the stool that he was sitting on. The stool rolled about six feet away.

"What are you-!"

"It's better for me to be standing and I want to be able to have you as close as possible." How is it that he almost always knows what to say like that? He's never lying either, his answers are always the truth. In all the time I have known him I have found he could never be called a liar'; I love that about him. On the outside of our relationship he probably seems perfect, which is not the case. But I know one day he will think of something so sweet I'll physically melt, not just mentally. Speaking sweetly is one of his more 'Casanov' like traits.

"Alright," he stopped one of my many internal tangents, "all I need you to do is stay completely silent after I put the headphones on us; and let me hold you, please."

I bit my lip and nodded. Was it odd that he's really doing the work and I'M nervous?

He put the headphones on our heads then. The headphones were comfortable on my head and blocked out all sound from the outside. He took a long drink of water from a bottle I hadn't noticed before and wrapped his left arm arond me tightly. He flipped a nearly invisible switch on the wall we were closest to and a bight green light came on in the corner.

"A, B, C, 1, 2, 3, I want my cookie." His words came loud and clear through the headphones, but I looked at him like he was crazy. Why in the world would he say THAT into the mike? It made no sense at the time.

He held back a laugh and said one word that explained the odd four he had said before, 'testing'. I wanted to slap myself in the forehead and say 'I should have had a V8'.

"Title: Strawberry Love. Band: Words Without Definition." I knew right then what my surprise was, he had written me another song.

_~Strawberry  
You made me more than I could ever hope to be  
Pulled me up when I thought I was on my feet  
Strawberry_

_Strawberry  
Your bright red beauty has captivated me  
The richest reds that I have ever seen  
Strawberry_

_Oh Strawberry  
I couldn't have done it if you'd never met me  
I thought that I could see so clearly Strawberry_

_Please never let me go Strawberry  
Because without you  
I am  
Nothing_

_Strawberry fountain of love pouring down  
Red like the rubies so bight and profound  
Strawberry fountain so sweet coming down  
I can taste it on my tongue Strawberry love._

_Strawberry  
You have no mercy with your gravity  
Pulls and tugs until  
I'm at your feet  
Strawberry_

_My Strawberry  
So small and tender you hooked into me  
And you'll never let go  
No please don't let go_

_Strawberry fountain of love pouring down  
Red like the roses pulled up from the ground  
Strawberry fountain so sweet coming down  
I can taste it on my tongue Strawberry love._

_Strawberry fountain of love pouring down  
Red like the blood pumping with no sound  
Strawberry fountain so sweet coming down  
I can taste it on my tongue Strawberry love._

_And you'll never let go  
No don't ever let go  
You mean more to me than you'll ever know_

_Strawberry fountain of love pouring down  
Red like the rubies so bight and profound  
Strawberry fountain so sweet coming down  
I can taste it on my tongue Strawberry love.~_

I was teary eyed. I really wanted to let it go. It was amazing. The lyrics and music were both simple but it was perfect. His voice was just the same as it had always been, if not impossibly better.

I turned and threw my arms around his neck, effectively pulling a surprised Edward down to my level. I kissed under his jaw, over the side of his neck, and any skin I could reach that wasn't cover by his coat and jacket.

"Edward," he was smiling but looked serious, "I can't even begin to tell you how loved and special and thankful and blessed I feel right now. That was just, just the most wonderful and amazing surprise I have ever gotten."

I was expecting him to smirk crookedly at me but his face kept an intense, loving stare.

"That wasn't your surprise Strawberry." His arms went from around my back and ran down my arms. His hands caught one of mine and he sank down on one knee.

The tears were falling then and I couldn't breathe. He was going to propose. I thought I might faint.

He looked at my eyes somberly as he pulled something from his pants pocket. I had a hard time taring my eyes from his to see what he was offering me.

A PLASTIC STRAWBERRY.

"Edward, typically when a guy gets down on one knee he proposes, not gives the girl a plastic fruit!"

He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "Bella," he dropped my hand and held the fake fruit in both of his, "love, it opens."

He opened the shiny plastic fruit and I was beyond anything communicable.

Inside the strawberry, on a bed of silky, red material was a small ring. It was a elegant, silver band with three stones. The stones were set inside the surface of the ring. The diamond in the middle was the largest, but still not very big. The two stones on either side of the diamond were bright, red rubies.

It was so perfect for me. Edward could have bought me a ring covered in diamonds the size of my thumbnail, but he knew I would like something like this so much more.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you please marry me."

"Of course I will!" I choked on tears and laughed as he slid the ring on my finger. I fell on my knees in front of him and was quickly pulled into his strong arms, against his chest.

"I love you so much my Bella."

"I know, I love you too." I stroked my fingers across his cheek and rested my forehead against his.

"I feel like, like if you could feel just a small portion of what I feel right now, your small body would implode. It's just so much. I'm having a hard time containing it all."

"Me too."

I drank in his love with every breath I took and I felt it sink into my skin. I knew he could feel those same things because I loved him just as much.

A lot of people say the person they fall in love with and want to marry is 'it' for them. That one word holds a lot of meaning that way, but the word 'it' just couldn't express what he was for me. The word 'all' seemed a litlle better, but still not good enough. There was no way I could ever really say verbally what he means to me. That's alright though, I could feel and see and understand he felt exactly the same way. Married or not we were in it together, we had been for two and a half years at that point. We never thought it might not last. we both knew it was us, together. Until the day we both die. Together.

* * *

This is not the end! I still have two more planned and I might do one or more of the ideas ya'll think up. This does seem like a good place to end doesn't it? Well, I said I was going out of order so here's me writing the ending for a story I don't plan on ending yet 8). Oh! Guess what? I did a page count for the main story the other day and it was 31 pages! Anyway, I also wanted to point out that I am making my Bella wiser than she was in the books. Some things she did in the book were just dumb and I don't really think she appreciated Edward enough. In my story Edward will be far from perfect and I plan on making her appreciate him more.  
Also, I wanted to apologize of his crappy song. I wrote it, but sadly I am a poet at most, not a lyricist. Let's just laugh at it's horrid redundant-ness and pretend.

P.S.-Do you have any ideas for a real argument between them, or just an outtake idea? (if you didn't see me ask in the AN before the outtake)


	5. It' Okay:Outtake

Winter 3rd Year College

Edward and I were laying on the sofa in his dorm watching 'The Year Without A Santa Clause'. It was a kids movie but we had fun watching it. The movie played a song by Elvis I think is called Blue Christmas and Edward sang the lyrics in my ear. I laughed at his almost perfect Elvis impersonation and told him he wouldn't have to be blue this Christmas.

It was about thirty minutes into the movie when an important bit of information suddenly sunk into my system. I shifted from my spot so I could face him. His expression was pure happiness, ease, comfort, and warmth. His eyes were closed as he brought his hand from where it was resting on my hip to my face. He held his hand against my cheek for a moment before he started tracing my cheekbone with his rough thumb. I looked at him helplessly wide eyed and tried enjoy the moment before I would have to end it.

"Edward your graduating this year." I knew he would graduate this year, but it just hadn't set in.

What would that mean? We hadn't been apart for more than four or five days in the last three years.

What would we do? Edward would be going out and starting his life and I would be stuck here at school with the massive amount of home and class work it entailed.

When would we have time to see each other? I would be swamped with school and he would be starting his career, working with the band, and setting up a place to live.

In my semi-pessimistic mind the questions seemed completely foreign and unanswerable.

Edward looked confused and oblivious to my worries. I think he was waiting for me to make my point.

"Edward what are we going to do? We have barely been apart since I started college. What will we do when you leave?"

He thought for a moment and answered, "I guess it will be a little like when I started here and you were finishing up high school love. We would talk more and I would see you more often, but I think it would be something like that."

"How much more Edward? Would I see you three times instead of the once or twice you could manage a week? One extra phone call or email?," I turned my back to him, "That won't work this time Edward. I can't not see you that often now. I love you more than ever and I'm **engaged** to you. How will that work if I only see you for a few hours once a week? It can't work Edward! It just cant!"

I stood up from the sofa but kept my back to him. I heard a deep sigh and blankets moving before I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me. He hugged me to himself and put his head on my shoulder.

"Bella it **will** work out. We'll make it work. I love you far to much to lose you over living arrangements. You are the most important thing in my life Strawberry. Your the best thing that will ever happen to me. Your my muse." I wanted to just go with it. I believed his sincerity, but I just couldn't let it go that easily.

I turned around in his arm to look at him and said, "What if the intention isn't enough Edward? It's not like I can just skip a grade and be right there with you like I did in high school. You know I cant do that!" I twisted out of his arms and stepped away. I was getting more upset at myself and with the situation. I couldn't believe we hadn't thought of this, I couldn't believe there was a chance we might not make it.

"I know you can't Bella, I never expected you to." He took a step forward with his arms open for me and I took a step back, nervously biting my lip and rubbing my folded arms. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and let him take my worries away, but I knew I couldn't. This was important.

"What do you expect Edward? Do you expect me to be able to drop my studies when ever you call or drop in? These classes I'm taking will only get harder and you know it! I dropped everything in high school to be with your or talk to you because it was easy then. As much as I wish I could, you know I can't do that!" Edward's face grew calm as I ranted on and he didn't say a thing back. He just stood there and watched me.

"Edward answer me! Talk to me for God's sake!"

"Love, I know you don't want to hear this, but you know I would never expect anything like that from you. I know your stressed from school and worried about exams and this is probably the result. You need to calm down if you want to sort this out. You know we'll work this out."

"Edward don't tell me to calm down! I have ever right to be this way! You don't have the answers and neither do I!" I said that as I headed for the door. In the back of my mind I knew I was probably having a slight breakdown due to stress and worry. It was probably wrong to handle everything this way, but I pushed those thoughts away before I could even process them. I was being stubborn. I was frantic, stressed, and hurt that it didn't seem to phase him at all. Nothing I was saying did.

As I reached for the door knob a callused hand pulled me back.

"Don't walk away Bella. It will just take longer to sort this out." He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me and looked me in the eyes.

"Edward what do you expect from me!" I hit his chest to emphasize my point. He just stood firm and took the hit to his chest. "Do you expect me to just sit and say 'oh its okay, we'll figure all this out in September' when our future is at stake? I don't think so. If we cant discuss this now I'm going to my dorm."

"Bella you should know by now I expect nothing from you. I'm lucky to get anyhting you give me."

"Then what do you want me to do Edward? Not expect but WANT." I wanted to stay and let him take care of me like he always has. I wanted to snuggle up, drink hot cinnamon apple cider, and watch another Christmas movie, but I couldn't. I couldn't deal with the idea of potential loss that was sneaking up on me.

"I** want** you to let me take care of you. I want you to let me take you. I want you to get dressed for bed, and lie down. I want you to let me make you some hot apple cider. I want you to relax and get some sleep seeing as its 12:46 A.M. and we have classes tomorrow. I want to talk to you about this in the morning when your relaxed and rested." His plan sounded flawless, just as anything that had to do with Edward usually was, but I wanted to talk about this now. In my mind I was restlessly tossing around scenarios and he was the picture of ease. That irked me a little more. How could he be so calm? I was a mess.

"Edward you know I want to stay, but I just. . .I-I'm stressed, I'm worried, I'm annoyed! I need to either talk about this now, which you've shot down, or go to my dorm and think, and you won't let me go!"

"Bella, you know I won't hold you here against your will, but think it would be best if you stayed."

"Let me go Edward," I said seriously. His arms unwound themselves from my waist and dropped to his sides. He looked less calm than before and a little upset I was leaving. I hated to see his face turn to that childlike saddened pout, but I HAD to go. I just couldn't think straight and I was completely overwhelmed.

I looked back at my love before I walked out of his door. The scene reminded me way to much of the day we had met; it killed me. I knew this wasn't the same and I was sure we would be fine.

I had a headache pounding in my ears after I walked in my door. My dorm was pretty bare compared to Edward's, but I wasn't here that often anyway.

I took something for my headache and pulled myself into a ball on my sofa. I started to replay what had happened and a spark of anger shot though me.

Why was he not worried? He said he wouldn't let anything happened to us and I believed him, but why wouldn't he talk about it? This was our future. Our LIFE.

As I played though the events a few more times my eyes grew wide and a tear ran down my face.

He wouldn't think of the future without me now that I brought it up would he?

He couldn't be so calm if he didn't think it would work right?

It will work, He will try, won't he?

I could answer everyone of those questions with certainty an hour earlier, but every insecurity I had came crashing down on me. He was everything I'm not and more. He's gorgeous and I'm not. He's a genius and I'm not. He's talented and I'm not. He's almost perfect and I'm not.

Another sob tore from my throat and the tears fell freely now.

This couldn't be the end, could it? My heart clenched and cracked at the idea.

Forty-five minutes later Edward's voice sounded from behind my door. "Bella? Sweetheart let me in." His voice wasn't demanding, it was more soft and understanding.

He had a key. If he wanted to he could come in at any time, but he respected my privacy. I sobbed again quietly and thought about how much better he could do than me, this sobbing, emotional mess. I sniffled and wiped my nose before getting up with my box of tissues and baggy pants in search of a piece of paper. I found an old, faded grocery receipt and scribbled 'I cant Edward,' on the front and I slid it under the door.

I couldn't let him see me like this. It was stupid but I just couldn't let him see what the idea of not being with him had done to me.

The paper came back and it said in his perfect script, 'May I ask why not?'

I couldn't help it when another sob/hiccup slipped from my throat. I prayed to God he didn't hear it. I was sitting against the door though, wanting to hit my head against it because of my stupidity. This shouldn't be bothering me this badly, I shouldn't be breaking down.

"Oh Bella," he said, his voice heavy and low, "Don't cry, please don't. I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I just, I didnt realize. I thought you knew I would never let anything as silly as living arrangements come between us. If you let me in, Strawberry we'll talk about this right now, we'll sort it all out right now if that'll make you feel better. Just open the door love. . .please?"

In that second I knew the way I questioned him in my head was unnecessary. He loved me just as much as i loved him and I knew that, it was never worth doubting. l felt guilty for even questioning it.

I looked at the door with a bit of shame, unlocked the deadbolt, and backed up about fifteen steps. The door knob slowly turned and (what seemed like hours later) it opened. Edward looked up at me intensely for a split second with pure remorse but after examining my awkward form, pitiful sniffles I couldn't stop, and hurt on my face, his eyes wide with understanding, concern, and regret.

Seconds later I was swallowed in his firmillar, warm arms.

I took comfort in his embrace and leaned into it. I buried my wet face in his chest as everything started to slow down. He stroked and kissed my hair while he told me how sorry he was. I told him I was sorry too in a small voice. I tried to explain but he understood, it was okay.

I knew by then I'd had a small beak down. I never walked out of Edward's dorm any other day. We NEVER walked out. It was like an unwritten rule for us. The first day had been enough walking out for the both of us.

If we had one of our very rare fights after that it was usually not a big deal. They were mostly about clothes going in the hamper and not the floor, hanging up clean towels after the one hanging up is used, who's turn it was to do the laundry, who's turn it was to make dinner, and small things like that, which all usually ended up being a playful argument.

"I love you Edward." I yawned.

"I love you too Strawberry. . .I'll make some coffee and we can sit down and talk about this okay?" He tried to hold back another yawn but it was useless.

"No Edward. We're both tierd. It's not like you graduate tomarrow. Lets go to bed."

"But Bella you were so upset. . .Are you sure?" I could tell he would have put up a more of an arguement about what he thought I wanted if he wasn't so tierd.

"This isn't the time to talk about this, especially not now. We're both too tired and stressed."

Edward pulled us to my bedroom and we climbed into bed. He pulled me over to him and I curled tightly into his side.

"Bella?" He whispered

"Yes" I half yawned, half whispered.

"Were you really crying about our argument earlier? Didn't you know I wouldn't let you go?"

"I know, I just got a little insecure." I looked up at him and he looked confused. "I wasn't sure what you'd be thinking after I walked out. We NEVER walk out." I said sheepishly.

He had a look of stunned understanding as he rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes. "Bella, where in the world did you get an idea like that sweetheart? You could have broken up with me, slapped me, AND walked out and I would have still fought to be with you Strawberry." He said, still whispering, touching my hair lightly.

I leaned up and kissed him gently before snuggling back into his side.

In the morning we did figure it out and were both pleased with the amount of time we could spend together while I was still in school next year. The only arguement we had for weeks was about Christmas decorations. Edward won most of those fairly easily. I really didn't care what it looked like, just so I had Christmas with Edward. And we did.

"Your precious words intoxicate  
A heart that aches; its okay  
You dont recall my past mistakes  
You just say its okay  
The human mind cant calculate  
Your perfect grace, but its okay  
Its okay, Its okay  
Its okay, Its okay  
Youve become my embrace  
Just tell me its okay" -Okay by MuteMath


	6. Late Night WritingBella's Lullaby

*BPOV*

I woke to the echo of a soulful voice and light stokes of the ivory keys on the piano across the apartment. I rolled over, eyes half opened, and (stupidly I'll admit) groped the other side of the bed looking for Edward. I knew it was his voice and his late night piano playing, but I felt around for him anyway. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I heard the music grow louder, the climax of a song. I rolled back over and saw the bright, neon green glow on the alarm clock flash 3:05 A.M. This was the very first time I had woken up to hear him playing but I wasn't really surprised. I koew Edward better than I know myself. It was no surprise to me he would be up in the middle of the night creating his own personal brand of art; which is, in my opinion, the best art in the world.

I loosened the tangled blankets around my legs and shimmied my way out of them. I would like to say I gracefully got out of bed, but that would be a lie. I nearly fell from the high bed and my feet hit the cold, hard wood floors with a thud. I waited to see if I could hear his haunting melody still, and I could. I tiptoed as lightly as I could, but tripped often.

Our apartment was fairly large, so it took a few minutes to arrive at the large oak door of his music room. The music was much louder now that I was outside the door and it put a huge smile on my face. The song he was playing was something I had hear before, I knew the tune by heart but I couldn't place it.

I took the antique looking door knob and turned it as slowly and quietly as I could. I stepped into the room soundlessly and closed the door with a faint click. His voice embodied soul, and sweetness. It had my full attintion.

The room itself is dark and warm. We have a recording portion of the room, separated by a wall that was half glass. The other part of the room, the part Edward was in, was more for us. It had beautiful warm brown walls, with touches of copper and rust like tones. The floor was a dark cherry wood and and we had a large bay window. His piano, a beautiful persian rug, and his piano seat were in the very middle of the medium sized room. Off to the side was a large, brown and red, fluffy couch with a throw blanket. I stood there swaying to his song with a sleepy gin on my face and closed eyes. It was beautiful, relaxed, peaceful.

I walked slowly, as not to trip, over to the sofa and plopped my self down. He was so intent on his work he didn't even hear the thump. I pulled the blanket over me, laid back into the pillows, closed my eyes, and listned.

*EPOV*

I had gotten out of bed with words, lyrics in my mind. They were lyrics to her lullaby. I had been humming the same lullaby to her as she fell asleep since my first year in college; and the fact that I now had words to follow along with the tune amazed me.

I rolled over and came into contact with her slow rising and falling back and her sea of brown hair. With the smell of strawberries lingering in my hazy mind, I kissed her head and walked as silently as I could to the music room. The clocks said 1:20 A.M.

For the next few hours I drown myself in memories and the melody of her lullaby I had made for her years prior. The words and chords flowed from my mouth and fingers like they were always there.

Then it was completed; I had it written in words and notes on musical line paper. I sighed and smiled. I thought my eyes were drooping passed my cheek bones, but it didn't stop the large smile from taking over my face. As I turned, basking in what felt like an epic victory, I saw something I didn't expect at all. Bella was there, my Strawberry was sleeping soundly on our sofa right behind me. It was times like those that put my life in perspective for me and made me realized how lucky I am. I have Bella, my soon to be wife; I have a home with her here; I have my music; and I have love which keeps it all together.

"Bella, love, wake up." I keeled in front of her and ran my fingers over her thick, knotted hair.

.  
"What?" She mumbled, "Why?" Her eyes half opened to me and she gave me a look that said, 'Edward, leave me alone, I don't care, I'm tired.'

"Love, we need to go to bed."

She looked at me, pouting and pitiful, while she asked, "Carry me?"

Of course, I carried her. I had a** very** hard time openning doors while carrying her, but I managed. I sat her down lightly on our bed and smiled as she, with her pout still in place, pulled the covers over herself and huddled into a ball in the bed.

I climbed into bed with a sigh. I pulled her close and sang the lyrics to her lullaby for the first time.

"Sleep now  
my love you shine so bright  
Sleep now and shine into the night  
I'll keep you safe and warm for now  
And all too soon we'll leave, not now

In a world so dark and dim you found me  
You are the light that brightly bound me  
You are what I sing my soul for  
You are everything and more

Sleep sound,  
my star you shine so bright  
Sleep now and shine into the night  
I'll be here for the break of dawn  
I'll be here until my light is gone

In a world so dark and dim you surround me  
You are the light that grounds me  
I will never be the same again  
The message stands until my end"

So, this is the second chapter I've posted this week, I think I'm getting back into the swing of writing again. I've updated my profile too and was looking over my stats when I saw that over 950 people have looked at/read at least the first chapter of this story. To me, That's HUGE and I'm really shocked. I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews though.  
What do you guys think I can do to make this story better? Any opinions? I think the fist chapter might need to be broken down into more Chapters. What do you think?  
Love,  
-Aarica.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! I'm pretty much done writing this story, a few random outtakes may come everyone and a while but nothing is really set in stone as of now. To all of you who have read this story and are reading this you have my post honest thanks and I can't tell you how much it means to me.

Now, one of the main reasons I wrote this AN, reformatting. This story could really used a brief read over and sectioning off into smaller chapters to make the story easier to read. I plan on doing so starting today. I'm going to delete this story next week with the hope you guys get this message and see that I'm just reposting and making it better. Over 15,000 words in one chapter is very rarely a good thing, it doen't bother me when one shot writers do that but this story is not really a one shot and I posted it making it kind of look that way.

So Happy New Year everybody! Much Love,

-Aarica.


End file.
